Alt Weekend One Shot
by ThatGayFriend
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet at a heavy metal concert, they hit it off and some smut ensues. I would post this in my One-Shots story, but decided that I'm going to start posting them all separately.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a one-shot I've been working on ever since I went to this Slipknot concert a couple of months back. I hope you enjoy, it took a while to get right and let me know your thoughts. Thank you! ~TGF

 **B/N:** BOOOOM! Ello lovelies! This is one badass One-Shot if I do say so meself! Hope ya enjoy it and please leave TGF some love! I'm tired of tryin' to convince her meself tha' she's amazin' and it fallin' on deaf ears! Toodles! ~RhydianKnight

 **Alt Festival Weekend**

"Raven Reyes!" Clarke cried as ice cold water was dumped down her back.

The culprit—Clarke's best friend—cackled loudly from behind her girlfriend. "You said you were hot!"

"That didn't mean dump ice water down my back, asshole." Clarke reached around Octavia to punch Raven's shoulder.

Clarke wasn't really that mad. It was hot outside and she'd just been complaining about the temperature. But now her white tank top was soaked and her bra was clearly visible. Not that she was the most exposed person here. But still, Raven was just being an asshole.

They had all three saved up money for the last three months to drive down to the beach for the alternative extravaganza of the year. It was a week of good music, beaches and hot babes for all three of them and spring break couldn't be looking any better.

It was the first of the two-day Alt Weekend in Daytona and the three friends were looking forward to seeing their favorite bands in concert. Right now, they were on their way to one of the five stages set up around the fairgrounds they were at to see Disturbed play their set before Breaking Benjamin at stage 3 later in the evening.

Raven continued to cackle and it wasn't long until Octavia was doing the same. Clarke glared at them, feeling the icy liquid roll down her lower back and warm against her feverish skin.

"You look like a wet grumpy cat, Clarke." Octavia managed to get out between gasps and giggles.

Raven was still behind her girlfriend, but felt more confident that Clarke wouldn't be retaliating anytime soon and slipped her arms around the smaller girl's waist. "Yeah, you look good wet, Griffin."

Octavia slapped her arm lightly, "Don't be weird, Rae."

"Don't be jealous, O." Raven smirked and placed a kiss against Octavia's exposed shoulder. Her tank top had a graphic of Bring Me The Horizon's latest album cover on the front. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail so it didn't stick to her skin and her long legs were exposed up until the shorts she was wearing, that barely reached over her ass.

"You shouldn't ever be jealous. This idiot is so love struck I'm pretty sure everyone here can see it."

Raven shot Clarke the bird at that comment.

"Aww," Octavia turned and patted her girlfriend's cheek, using a baby voice to placate her, "are you embarrassed because I have you wrapped around my little finger?"

"Shut up," Raven stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her nose up.

Octavia turned back around and took her girlfriend's hand again so they could continue walking. The sun was high in the sky and beating down harshly overhead. The humidity was heavy and overwhelming for the northerners but the entertainment was worth it.

The three stopped at a kiosk to grab some drinks. The planned on staying pleasantly buzzed throughout their trip and that meant drinking in the middle of the day. It wasn't like everyone else was sober, this was a two-day concert and it was going to be at least a little crazy.

Once they had their drinks, they headed to the proper stage for their concerts. They had made it there early enough to be shoved close to the stage once Disturbed started playing. Bodies were thrown left and right as several idiot drunks tried to start a mosh pit and the smell of marijuana was heavy in the air.

Clarke was used to it though and getting separated from Raven and Octavia didn't bother her much. She had experienced plenty of mosh pits and out of control parties in her days, especially at school. Several times she'd had to stumble out of a house because the cops had been called at some point.

She tried to get lost in the music as her body was being jostled left and right by sweaty bodies intent on having the time of their lives.

"Hey, baby!" someone leaned in close to her. He smelled like booze and drugs and Clarke wrinkled her nose, leaning away from him. The bass thumped loud enough to make her chest feel like it was vibrating along with the music so the guy had to get right up against her to be heard properly.

Clarke pressed a hand against his chest as he moved to follow her. His hair was short and greasy blonde, stuck to his head with sweat. He was shirtless and pale with a semi-attractive body. He wasn't particularly unattractive, but neither was he anything to write home about. "Back off!"

Either he didn't hear her or didn't care that she was saying no. He placed his hands on her waist and moved to pull her closer, "Dance with me."

Frustration and annoyance bubbled in Clarke's chest as she shoved against him, "Get off of me!" She hated guys who tried to take advantage of girls. Especially the ones that thought they were so amazing that all girls were just playing hard to get, even if they genuinely wanted the guy to go away.

"You look cute in your snapback!" He shouted right in her ear, pressing his sweaty body against hers as she squirmed in his grasp. Ignoring her for sure. His hands held tight enough to her waist to make it hurt as she wriggled away.

Suddenly a body clad in a black t-shirt wedged itself between them and the guy went stumbling backwards. Clarke's savior pressed forward and grabbed the guy by his neck. Their long, slender fingers wrapped tightly underneath the asshole's jaw.

Clarke blinked several times as she watched the girl—who couldn't have been much bigger than Clarke—growl something at the guy. His eyes widened and he glanced at Clarke before he was shaken by the girl so harshly his eyes went back to her face.

The next thing Clarke knew the girl was shoving him away so hard he landed on his ass. Then she turned and it felt like the air was being sucked from Clarke's lungs. Clarke's savior was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and she was definitely not exaggerating.

Dark brown hair was cascading down her back in loose, frizzy curls and her tank top hugged every curve just right. A dark, detailed tattoo stood out against her tanned skin on her upper arm. She had high cheekbones and eyes so many colors that it was hard to just name one. There was a sly half-smirk plastered on her face, as if she knew exactly what one glance was doing to Clarke.

The music still played and Disturbed still screamed and sang loud enough to make it hard to hear anyone that was two steps away. So when this stranger got all up in Clarke's business, it wasn't too much of a surprise. But the reaction it caused was something much different than the drunk guy from before. Clarke actually welcomed the smoky, slightly spicy scent that took over her senses.

It was like this girl was drowning out every single sound, scent and sensation of the real world. The music seemed to fade as she spoke.

"You okay?" It was a whisper, placed right at the shell of her ear. Clarke felt soft, supple lips brush over her skin and goosebumps pricked along her arms, even in the heat.

Clarke tried to swallow and think straight, but it wasn't working. Not with this girl standing _right there._ She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to think straight again, honestly. "I could have taken care of it."

The girl shrugged, "I believe you. But I like to save pretty girls in destress."

A shiver ran down Clarke's spine. This girl was saying she was pretty? "Damn, you should look in the mirror sometime. Pretty doesn't even begin to describe you."

The girl pulled away and raised an eyebrow that smirk still playing on her lips. She held out her hand and shouted, "I'm Lexa."

"Clarke," she took Lexa's hand and shook it. She held onto Lexa's hand and pulled her closer to she could talk in her ear, "do you normally go around rescuing people?"

Lexa shrugged again and grinned, exposing a smile that nearly blinded Clarke. She compulsively smiled back, feeling butterflies arch in her stomach. Lexa was dressed in a black _Of Mice and Men_ tank top that had a gray & symbol for the band's main logo. The shorts she wore accentuated the incredible length of her seemingly flawless legs and Clarke was almost certain she was drooling.

"Not normally, but there's just something special about you," Lexa winked.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Clarke ventured, finding that she didn't want to just say goodbye to this gorgeous girl. Even her collarbones looked attractive and Clarke had never really thought of _collarbones_ as attractive. "You know, for saving me?"

Lexa leaned in closer, invading even more of Clarke's space in the most delicious way. Her shoulders hunched forward, almost until the two of them were touching. Their faces were inches apart until Lexa turned to the side and brought her lips back to Clarke's ear. The blonde wasn't sure if it was her heart, adrenaline or the music coursing through her veins, but it felt like she was on a high.

It could have been the second hand smoke floating around, she guessed.

"Sure," was Lexa's one worded response and that was all Clarke needed.

The concert was forgotten, Octavia and Raven were forgotten and Clarke was completely wrapped up in Lexa. She took the brunette's hand and pulled her through the rolling masses of bodies as they bobbed and weaved to the music.

They made it to the kiosk and concessions area quickly and the music faded enough that they could hear each other as they walked. Clarke had finished her last drink a while ago and pulled Lexa into the short line in front of a Budlight stand.

"So Clarke, what brings you to Daytona?" Lexa asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "Who's to say I don't live here?"

Lexa made a show of looking Clarke up and down. It was more of an appreciative appraisal than a judgmental one but it still made the blonde narrow her eyes. "You don't spend that much time in the sun do you?"

"Oh, haha, you're funny," Clarke stuck her tongue out childishly, "fine, a couple of friends and I decided to invest in coming down here."

"Where are you from?"

"Indiana, we flew down here for Spring Break. Then heading back to school," Clarke wrinkled her nose and took a step forward as the line moved.

They stood in silence for a few seconds. "Why don't I show you around Daytona then? We can hang out here. I really only want to see Theory of a Deadman tonight at eight. The beach is down the road, if you wanted to go. Have you been yet?"

"Not yet, we just got in yesterday and today's really not my day. I'm looking forward to Of Mice & Men and Bring Me The Horizon, they both headline tomorrow."

"Perfect," Lexa grinned and took a firm hold of Clarke's hand, "let's go."

Before Clarke could even think of a response, she was being dragged out of the line. "Woah there, Ms. Thing," Clarke pulled them to a stop around the corner from the restroom. "I don't know you, so I'm not going anywhere with you."

Lexa frowned and turned around to face Clarke, as if the fact that they were complete strangers was news to her. Her expression cleared a moment later and she spit fired off her next words, "My name is Lexa Woods, I'm a local and I love heavy metal music. I'm twenty-three years old and I'm a journalist/radio host downtown. I love surfing and skateboarding and I'm probably one of the most laidback people you'll ever meet.

"There's a party on the beach that one of the local radio channels is throwing. A friend of mine works there and she wanted to know if I wanted to come. I find you very attractive and I think you find me attractive too."

"Wow," Clarke laughed incredulously, a blush creeping up her neck. Her entire face seemed to double in temperature and sweat pooled at the base of her spine. "Presumptuous much?"

Lexa shrugged again, something that seemed to be a habit of hers, Clarke noticed. Her facial expression didn't change, as if none of this was weird or out of the ordinary. "I'm an all-in kind of person. When I want something, I normally get it."

"And what exactly is it that you want?" Clarke prompted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lexa leaned in, close enough again that Clarke could see the flecks of gold in the depths of those green eyes. They were like drowning in one of the clearest oceans and Clarke definitely didn't want to come up for air. The burn in her lungs felt too good and it lit her cells on fire.

Their eyes locked, blue met green in a battle of wills for who would answer the question first. There was an undeniable pull that Clarke felt towards this other woman, but she wasn't someone who made rash decisions. Not normally, at least. But right now, she just really wanted to follow this girl to the ends of the earth.

The brunette broke first, her eyes glanced down to Clarke's lips before flitting back up. It was enough to tell Clarke what she wanted to know. Lexa stepped closer and brushed her fingers down Clarke's arm, leaving chills and goosebumps in their wake. "I just want to show a pretty girl a good time."

Clarke raised her eyebrow, "Do you do this with every girl you meet?"

Lexa smirked at that and glanced back down at Clarke's lips, "If you knew me better, you'd know I only ever go for pretty blondes, ones with the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen. And you know, wears cute snapbacks."

"I guess you're lucky, I seem to have a thing for flirty brunettes with green eyes."

That same smile spread across Lexa's face, and Clarke was almost certain she would love to be the reason for that smile forever. But the next second it was gone and her eyes were alight with mischief. She reached for Clarke's hand once again and dragged her out of the fairgrounds.

Together, they passed drunk tailgaters and excited mega fans who invited them to take shots. Clarke politely declined for the both of them and Lexa called an Uber for the both of them once they reached the road.

They held on tightly to each other's hands, as if it was natural to just intertwine their fingers. As if Lexa's thumb naturally overlapped Clarke's and absentmindedly brushed over the back of the blonde's hand.

Clarke gave the driver the address of the hotel she was staying at, planning on getting her bathing suit before heading to the beach. Then, sent a text off to the group chat between herself, Raven, Octavia and several of their other friends.

 **Griffin [1:43pm]:** _ **Don't wait up. See you back at the hotel.**_

There was an almost instant response.

 **Blake 1.0 [1:44pm]:** _ **Be safe, Princess. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.**_

 **Harp the Harpy [1:47pm]:** _ **Don't do what he would do, Clarke. We all know he's single for a reason.**_

 **Jasper the Assper [1:47pm]:** _ **Get it, Griffin!**_

 **Griffin [1:47pm]:** _ **Why did I send this in a group chat?**_

 **Ravenclaw [1:50pm]:** _ **Did you abandon us, Gryffindor?**_

 **Griffin [1:51pm]:** _ **Maybe. I'm heading by the hotel then to the beach.**_

 **Blake 2.0 [1:52pm]:** _ **He better be hot.**_

 **Ravenclaw [1:53pm]:** _ **Excuse me. Girlfriend. Right here. Also standing right next to you.**_

 **Griffin [1:53pm]:** _ **It's a girl. I'll text you all later. Bye.**_

After that, Clarke turned off her phone and slid it into her back pocket. Almost as if on cue, Lexa turned to face her.

"So, you're not the only cautious one here. You aren't taking me back to your hotel to murder me, right?"

Clarke smirked, "We'll just have to see about that."

"That doesn't sound reassuring at all. What have I gotten myself into?"

"I don't know. We'll see if you can keep up." Clarke was definitely enjoying this little game.

Lexa snorted and rested her head on the window, "Oh I think I can."

They arrived at Clarke's hotel a few minutes later and Clarke led Lexa up to her room. It probably wasn't a very smart idea to bring a near stranger to a place alone, but Clarke felt comfortable enough around Lexa that she didn't think twice about it. She was sharing her room with Octavia and Raven because they hadn't saved up enough money to get separate rooms, to Clarke's chagrin.

Clarke quickly changed into her bathing suit and then back into her tank top and shorts. She put her snapback backwards on her head and exited the suite bathroom to find Lexa lying on her bed with her legs dangling over the side. The girl looked incredibly comfortable with her nose buried in a book Clarke had brought with her. Reading normally helped her fall asleep when it came time for bed.

"Hey," she greeted, chuckling at the relaxed position.

Lexa glanced up and smiled, "Is this your book?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

The brunette set the book next to her and sat up completely. "I mean, I loved Percy Jackson when I was a kid, too."

"Are you judging me?" Clarke finished slipping on her flip-flops and turned to Lexa. She gave her a withering look and rested her hands on her hips.

Lexa shrugged and stood up, putting the book back on the bedside table. "I'm just wondering what twenty-something year old still reads Rick Riordan?"

Clarke scoffed, "True fans and I'm 22, thank you. And Magnus Chase is just as great as Percy."

"I don't believe you. Nothing is as good as Percy Jackson," Lexa sauntered closer.

Clarke reached out as she approached and pinched Lexa's cheek, "Read it, maybe you'll like it. I definitely ship Hearthstone and Blitzen. They're so fucking gay."

Lexa slapped Clarke's hand away and wrinkled her nose, "You're fucking gay."

"Only for pretty girls," Clarke teased, echoing Lexa's words from earlier.

Blue eyes met green once again in that intense stare down that dared Clarke to look away. It was a look charged with an attraction that both of them could feel permeating the room. Clarke's skin tingled as if electricity was arching between them and she didn't know what to think or feel of her body's reaction to this stranger.

"Come on," Lexa's voice was quiet, as if their silence needed to be preserved, "let's go. The Uber driver isn't going to wait forever."

The two made it to the elevator and out of the lobby in record time, the Uber driver was still waiting patiently when they got back in the car. Lexa gave him directions to the beach party before turning to Clarke. They started up a conversation about books and the genres they liked to read. This led them to discussing Lexa's career aspiration as a journalist.

Before Clarke knew it the Uber driver was getting their attention, Lexa was paying for the ride and the two of them were in a sandy parking lot just off of the beach. The ocean was loud as waves crashed against the shore a couple hundred yards away and the sun beat down overhead, warming Clarke's skin instantly.

"It's that way," Lexa pointed further north, just up the beach, several blue-topped tents braced the windy weather. People could be see mingling around and the faint bass from the large amps drifted down the beach.

Together, Clarke and Lexa bee-lined for the water, unable to resist the sparkling waves. The beach wasn't too crowded, not in this particular stretch. There was a pier about half a mile down the beach, where crowds could be seen lounging by the water as the tide went out. But Clarke ignored that and focused on the way the tide rushed over her feet and over her ankles.

After reaching the water, the pair turned north.

"You know, I've only been to the beach a handful of times and it never gets boring." Clarke commented as they walked. The wind blew her hair backwards and out of her face and goosebumps developed on her arms from the chill.

Lexa buried her hands in the front pockets of her shorts, shrugging in the process, "I've been a million times and it never gets boring. There's just something about the vastness of it that gets to me."

"I'd love to live near the beach when I graduate," Clarke mused, squinting and staring out at the water as a set of waves developed along the horizon. They weren't big by any of Lexa's standards, but Clarke seemed transfixed.

"Not many beaches in Indiana?"

Clarke laughed and shook her head, "Nah, there's nothing as thrilling as the smell of the ocean."

"You mean dead fish and salt?"

Clarke nudged Lexa's shoulder and chuckled, "Oh shut up, you love it."

"I do and I was thinking—" Lexa turned to Clarke, intent on bringing up going out. Even if Clarke lived in Indiana, she was still cool in Lexa's opinion and she wanted to see more of her. Even if it was just for the week.

"Lexa! I didn't think you were coming!" A blonde girl came jogging down from one of the tents that Clarke could now see was titled Mix 104.7.

Lexa met her halfway where they both embraced. Clarke slowly walked over, observing the two as she approached. They pulled apart and she got a better look at the blonde. She was taller than Clarke with sharp cheekbones, slanted eyes and a pretty, easy smile.

"This is Clarke," Lexa stepped back and gestured to the other blonde and Clarke was finally brought into the conversation. "Clarke, this is Anya."

"Hi," Clarke held out her hand and Anya easily shook it.

"Hey," Anya smirked and glanced sideways at Lexa, "Where have you been hiding her, Lex?"

Lexa narrowed her eyes and Clarke blushed, crossing her arms over her chest. Lexa punched Anya's arm, "We just met about an hour ago."

"Yeah, we were at the music festival."

"You two work fast," Anya waggled her eyebrows suggestively before turning back around and sauntering towards the tent. "Come on, you guys are just on time. People will be showing up soon."

Lexa and Clarke followed Anya further up the beach and entered the 104.7 tent. There were a couple of radio technicians inside and small amps on the ground, playing the music out onto the beach. It was loudest inside so Anya had to lean in close to the girls to speak. She told Clarke about what they were doing, seeing as how Lexa was already in the same industry as her.

Another host was sitting behind a table in the corner with headphones on as he spoke into a bulky looking microphone. He was huge, bald and had tattoos peeking out of his shirt. He looked intense and dangerous to Clarke. The music shut off and his voice was broadcasted all around them. He told the weather report and informed listeners that the beach party would be starting soon. Then he went to commercial.

Music started blasting from the speakers again as the guy took off his headphones and stood up. He grinned and Clarke got the feeling that he might be less threatening than he looked, "Hey, Anya, you're taking over at four, right?"

"Sadly," Anya huffed, turning away from Lexa and rolling her eyes at the guy. "Lincoln, this is Clarke and Lexa. Lexa works for WIKD, she's a friend of mine."

The guy smiled one of those charming smiles and shook both girl's hands in turn. "Oh shit! You do the weekend stuff, right? Play a lot of alternative."

Lexa shrugged, "Yeah. You listen?"

"Hell yeah, I can't listen to my own radio station and you play some awesome stuff."

"Well, thanks," Lexa responded lamely, trying not to blush at the compliment.

Lincoln nodded, "Well, I'm on break, so I'll be back." He turned and left the tent.

While Anya gave them a tour of their set up, people started arriving. In the middle of the three tents was a small, raised stage where a DJ was set up. Music stopped from the radio station after Lincoln returned and people began congregating around the stage.

Lexa guided Clarke most of the time, greeting people briefly when they approached her before pulling Clarke away to head closer to the music on the beach. Another tent had been set up on the far side, with several different booths selling alcohol. Lexa paid for their first beers, toasting a new friendship.

Once they finished their drinks, Clarke guided them out towards the crowd. The DJ had already begun mixing some of the most popular music and the sun was beating down overhead. A light breeze still blew off of the ocean, but the heat was nearly stifling regardless.

Their bodies moved together, pressed up flush against each other as they moved to the beat of the music playing. The bass was so loud, it felt like Clarke's heart was beating just as quickly as Lexa placed her hands on her hips when she turned around.

They danced until they were slick with sweat and breathing heavy. Lexa stopped first, stating that she needed another drink least she die of dehydration. Clarke followed her, seeing as she didn't know anyone else around.

Extracting themselves from the crowd was harder than they anticipated. It seems they had somehow migrated closer to the stage while dancing and even more people had arrived. The beach was completely crowded and full of people enjoying their day and soaking up the summer sun. It took nearly ten minutes to get back to the refreshments tent and once they were there, they settled in the most private spot they could find; behind the back of the tent.

It was angled just right, so they were in the shade. Lexa took huge gulps of her beer and closed her eyes, "Fuck, it's hot."

"You're telling me," Clarke plopped onto the sand, not caring that her thighs were sticky with sweat and she wouldn't be able to get sand off of herself or the rest of the week. She took a long drag of her beer too.

"You're a good dancer, by the way." Lexa commented after a moment.

Clarke smirked, she knew she was and it was something she was always proud of. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

Lexa snorted, "I'm a clumsy oaf next to you."

"True," Clarke shrugged and laughed lightly, "but we dance well together."

They sat and stood in silence for a few minutes, finishing their drinks in record time. There was a single trashcan, half full of bottles and discarded food items that they tossed their bottles in.

"Come on, let's go swimming, maybe it'll cool us down." Lexa pulled Clarke to her feet and they hurried down to the ocean. There were already dozens of people there, many sunbathing and some in the water surfing the moderate waves.

They stripped and Lexa's eyes couldn't help but be drawled to Clarke's body. Compared to everyone else out on the beach, she was the palest person there, especially where her clothes normally stopped. Clarke had the most perfect curves, in Lexa's opinion. Soft and palpable, yet firm and…just, well, perfect.

"See something you like?"

Lexa picked her jaw up from the ground and blinked out of her reverie. She had been staring and she glanced away in embarrassment, "Sorry."

Clarke laughed and tossed her phone onto her shirt, next to her hat before beginning to unbutton her shorts. Lexa's eyes were drawn to the movement, but she tried to ignore the urge to watch by glancing out towards the waves. The music still beat loud enough for them to hear clearly, but it wasn't as intense as when they had been closer.

"Don't worry about it," when Lexa met Clarke's eyes, she winked, "Take a picture next time, it lasts longer."

"Smooth, Clarke."

"As peanut butter."

Lexa wrinkled her nose and pulled her shirt over her head while talking, "I hate peanut butter. It's probably the grossest thing in the world." She tossed the clothing item onto the sand next to Clarke's things and moved to yank on her shorts.

When Clarke didn't respond, she glanced over to find the blonde biting her lip as her eyes travelled up and down Lexa's body. "Take a picture, Griffin, it lasts longer." She smirked and turned away from Clarke, as if to protect her privacy and pulled down her shorts. She arched her back a little and leaned down farther than she needed, just to put on a little show for the other girl.

"That's totally on purpose," Clarke grumbled and glanced up towards the sky when she realized what Lexa was up to. Her face felt hotter than it should have, even in the sun and a flush ran straight through her body at the impure thoughts she was having. There was a long, intricate tattoo along Lexa's spine that Clarke wanted to explore more, but didn't have to chance to. Imagining Lexa bending over like that to take of her pants in a completely different room, like maybe Clarke's bedroom, would be ten times more satisfying than on the beach—even if she was in a bikini.

Once they were both completely out of their outer clothing, they headed into the water. It was cooler than the air but easy to adjust to. Lexa quickly made her way out until she was past the wave break, nearly neck deep in water. She watched as Clarke made her way out more cautiously and braced herself against every single wave. The blonde would wrinkle her nose up and scrunch her body together against the slap of the water.

It was an interesting thing to watch, but eventually she came level with Lexa.

"What are you smirking at like that?"

"You," Lexa shook her head and tried to wipe the smirk off of her face by going under the water and wetting her hair.

When she came up a splash of water hit her in the face, nearly blinding her the salt burned so badly. But that caused a water fight between the two girls until Clarke was dunked under. She managed to squirm away, resurface and wrap Lexa up in her arms with her arms pinned against her sides.

Lexa's back was pressed against Clarke's front and they were flush together, Clarke keeping them afloat. Both breathed heavily, their bodies pushing and pulling against each other. Clarke rested her chin on Lexa's shoulder, "You know, you're a weakling."

"Am not," Clarke allowed Lexa to turn around, but dared to keep her close. Their fronts were pressed close together and Clarke's hands rested on Lexa's hips. They were nearly nose to nose and neither could help themselves when they glanced at each other's lips for a split second.

"So what is it that you do Clarke?" Lexa finally asked, extracting herself from the blonde, but feeling colder without her warmth. She turned and relaxed, floating on her back in the waves. The sun's rays warmed her skin and she kept her eyes closed, enjoying the ebb and flow of the ocean beneath her.

"I go to school, right now."

"For what?"

"Medicine, but you know, that's just the practical thing that I want to do." Clarke relaxed too, but wasn't comfortable enough to float like Lexa was. Instead, she stuck with watching the brunette, in the non-creepiest way possible, of course.

Lexa made a noise of affirmation in the back of her throat, "Understandable. I love working on the radio, but the segments I do aren't as serious as I'd like them to be."

"What do you mean?" Clarke frowned and watched Lexa carefully. The way her eyebrows furrowed as she thought, but also the way her muscles remained unperturbed as she floated.

"I mean, I have a bachelor's degree in Political Science and I write articles on current pop culture and play popular rock music. I just can't seem to find a place that wants my writing."

"Do you want to write politically?"

Lexa sat up and turned to face Clarke, settling her toes into the sand beneath her before speaking, "Yes and no, I just want to write sophisticatedly. Like maybe work for a news station or a newspaper company. I like current events and politics, they're really the only things I understand. There are so many things the general public doesn't know about the local and national elections, or international events. I want to educate people on that."

Clarke could easily tell that Lexa was passionate about what she spoke about. The way her eyes lit up and her hands moved made it seem as though she was really interested in the topic. It wasn't like Clarke understood much about politics or had any remote interest in it except to keep up with current events, but she could appreciate the way Lexa saw it. It was a way for her to get herself known and remember.

But it was also clear that Lexa felt like she wasn't appreciated or her writing was subpar to what other people in her field wanted. She was frustrated and that was completely understandable. A desire to protect Lexa from all of the undeserved negativity bubbled in the pit of Clarke's stomach, because Lexa was a likeable, kind person who seemed to trust easily and find the best in any person.

"You know, just because you've been rejected before, doesn't mean that you're not good enough. You seem like a smart, mature person, even though I don't know you all that well. But you can't go around thinking you can't reach your dreams. JK Rowling was rejected a dozen times by publishers before her work was published. You're a great person, kind and trusting and I think that's worth a lot. Just keep pushing, Lexa, I bet you can go far."

Lexa's eyes were wide, like saucers, a deep green that reflected in the water. During Clarke's ramble she'd somehow moved closer until they were nearly nose to nose again. Lexa had never been supported so openly or defended so passionately, she had scrapped and fought for every inch she had accomplished in her field and to be appreciated so much by a complete stranger baffled her.

She felt drawn to this girl in front of her. The overwhelming amount of affection and attraction for the blonde couldn't stop the words that spilled from her mouth, "Can I kiss you?"

It was out of pure herculean restraint that she didn't just go in for the kiss immediately and she prayed to God that Clarke would say yes. She had enough decency to not take what she wanted from another person without asking their explicit permission beforehand, she didn't want her advances to be unwanted. No matter how much she felt like the advances were wanted in this situation.

Clarke didn't give a verbal response though, it was a much more straightforward one. She surged forward, her hand slipping around the side of Lexa's neck to keep her in place before she pressed their lips together.

There wasn't really much that surprised Lexa, she'd always been one to dive in head first. But this was different, Clarke's lips were soft and insistent, tinged with salty sea water. It took her brain a moment to catch up with the situation and when she did, she pulled back.

Green stared into blue for a second, searching for any sign of hesitancy. When they didn't find any she leaned closer, brushing a wet strand of hair out of Clarke's face. She leaned in again, pressing her lips to Clarke's in a much slower kiss.

It was like a magnet pulling their bodies together without their brains having any say. When Lexa's hands slid down Clarke's sides and to her thighs, the blonde wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist without hesitation.

Their fingers wandered over exposed skin, pressing and pulling and learning where the other melted. Deft fingers traced over Clarke's thighs, teasing against the sensitive spot they found just underneath her knee. It made Clarke shiver and a flame of desire pool in her stomach.

Clarke yanked at Lexa's hair, tangling her fingers in the shorter baby hairs at the base of her neck. A hum escaped Lexa's mouth at the insistency and Clarke had found one of Lexa's melting points.

Lips nipped and sucked needily. As they grew accustomed to kissing each other, they pull and push against each other, fighting for dominance. Lexa bit at Clarke's lower lip lightly, teasingly and questioningly. Clarke opened her mouth, allowing Lexa to deepen the kiss as their tongues met in another intense fight.

Clarke liked the taste of Lexa's mouth, it was something she could get addicted to. It didn't normally feel like this, kissing someone she barely knew for the first time. Normally it was awkward and clumsy because she was drunk and too horny to really care about what was going on. But right now, the way Lexa was kissing her sent a thrill down her spine and heat straight between her legs.

When air became a necessity, Clarke pulled away. "We should probably get out of here, we're putting on a show."

"Clarke," Lexa giggled and elbowed the blonde again, shoving her way from her neck. Lexa was struggling to get her key into the lock of her apartment. It had been a struggle to get themselves into the Uber, to Lexa's apartment and out of the lobby without ripping each other's clothes off and Clarke was growing increasingly frustrated.

Her hands travelled up Lexa's tank top and explored the expanse of smooth, taunt skin she found there. Her lips latched onto Lexa's neck and her fingers teased lightly at the top of Lexa's jeans.

"Clarke, I can't focus." Lexa moaned this time, finally getting the key into the lock and twisting it. The problem was there was a little hitch in the lock, the door had to be in just the right spot so the bolt would come undone. Lexa pulled and pushed the door while twisting the key in the lock, hoping to get it in just the right spot. But with Clarke sucking at that spot on her neck and grazing her blunt nails over Lexa's sensitive stomach it wasn't working.

"Fuck, Clarke." Lexa breathed and leaned back into the blonde, "We're gonna give my neighbors a show if you don't fucking stop right now so I can get this stupid fucking door unlocked."

Clarke begrudgingly backed off of the brunette and let her open the door. Once it was open, Lexa turned and pulled Clarke against her by the holes in the sides of her shirt. They stumbled backwards into Lexa's apartment, but Clarke wasn't focused on her surroundings, just the woman in front of her.

Their lips reconnected and Clarke managed to kick the door closed loudly at the last second. Her hands were back under Lexa's shirt and their lips eagerly moved together.

"Clarke," Lexa mumbled though it was breathy, tangling her fingers in the blonde's hair. They should probably talk, she knew, because if this happened and they didn't know what it was, it would end awkwardly. "Clarke, hold on."

The blonde pulled away, eyes lidded, "Hmm?" Her pupils were blown wide and she kept glancing between Lexa's lips and eyes. It was taking every single fiber of her being not to push forward like a wrecking ball.

"Are you sure about this?"

She frowned and blinked, seeming to try to actually think about it. All she wanted to do was taste Lexa again, her skin, her lips, her tongue. Just Lexa. She was addicted already and didn't care. "What do you mean?"

Lexa smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of Clarke's face. "I mean, what if I just drew you here to murder you?"

Clarke smirked back, raising both eyebrows playfully. "Murder me through sexual deprivation?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"You're right," Clarke pulled Lexa closer and grew serious. "I don't know you very well and we're moving pretty fast. You don't know me either. If you want to stop, we can stop."

The sincerity in those blue eyes surprised Lexa and the tenderness in her touch even more so. A swell of affection bubbled in her chest and if she hadn't felt so comfortable in Clarke's presence it would have scared her. Instead of providing an answer, she pulled Clarke in for another kiss.

They stumbled backward together and Lexa guided them down the side hall, into her bedroom. She didn't really know how they made it there without falling, but she also didn't care. It was almost as if Clarke was guiding her—even though she didn't know anything about the floorplan of Lexa's place, especially when her knees hit the edge of her own bed unexpectedly.

Lexa had been so distracted by Clarke's lips and her skin and the way she moaned when Lexa sucked at her lower lip that she hadn't realized where they were. Clarke's fingers pulled at the hem of Lexa's tank top and the brunette lifted her arms eagerly. The clothing item was tossed aside unceremoniously and their lips were back together in record time.

Lexa's skin felt hot and feverish under Clarke's cool, deft fingertips. Everywhere they touched, flames seemed to follow and travel straight through Lexa's body. It made her breathless and damn it if she didn't want Clarke all over her.

Lexa switched their positions, pressing Clarke against the edge of the bed until she was forced to fall backwards. They stared at each other for several moments and Lexa wasn't sure she had ever seen a more attractive picture. Clarke's cheeks were flushed and red from exertion and her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her hair was mussed and untamed and a coal of heat hung heavy in Lexa's lower stomach.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or come here?" Clarke propped herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. It was almost as if she knew the exact effect she had on Lexa.

Without further ado, Lexa straddled Clarke's hips and pressed their lips together again. The kiss was deepened quicker than before, following along with both of their desperation to _get_ somewhere. Clarke's shirt and then bathing suit top was tossed onto the floor, her hat had disappeared somewhere in Lexa's living room. Neither of them cared enough to remember exactly where it had gone. They only cared about getting each other naked first.

Clarke arched up against the brunette as her hand came in contact with her breast. She pressed their hips together before twisting them around and switching their position. She took control then, feeling as though Lexa needed to take more of her clothes off.

Calloused fingers trailed up the curve of Lexa's waist until they came in contact with the clasp of Lexa's plain black bathing suit top. She untied it and Lexa assisted with pulling it down her arms. Their lips separated for a moment, long enough for Clarke to catch a glimpse of the body she'd uncovered.

Lexa's chest was paler than the rest of her body, for obvious reasons. Her breasts were perky and the nipples already pebbling from arousal and the exposure.

"Fuck," Clarke blurted, staring down at the brunette, "you're gorgeous, you know."

Lexa's eyebrows rose and she smirked, "Oh really? Are you _trying_ to sweet talk me?" She looked more confident than she felt, but it still sent a shock of arousal to her core the way Clarke was looking at her. She was positive her underwear were soaked.

Clarke shrugged and grabbed Lexa's waistband, tracing her finger along the inside and over Lexa's hipbone. She trailed her fingers upward, feather lightly over Lexa's taunt stomach. She watched the muscles ripple and shiver, goosebumps appearing along the tanned skin. "Maybe."

Lexa had to stifle a groan and collapse fully onto the bed. Her back arched a little into Clarke's touch, it wasn't exactly ticklish, but it had the desired effect of making it hard to think. The blonde continued to trace random patterns over her skin, grazing her nails lightly and around her nipples.

It was frustrating and distracting and eventually, Lexa needed to do something about it. She surged upward and forward, crushing her lips to the blonde. She allowed her momentum to flip them over until she was on top of Clarke. Their chests pressed flush together and both girls groaned into the other's mouth at the sensation.

The kiss grew heated with desire as they became more and more desperate for satisfaction. Clarke's fingers unbuttoned Lexa's shorts at about the same time Lexa decided that buttons were stupid and she pushed at the loops of Clarke's shorts. Her mind was nearly short circuiting and buttons were too complicated of an invention right now.

Lexa trailed her kisses downward, separating their lips. She placed wet, sucking kisses along Clarke's broad jaw and along her throat. At some point, Lexa's hair had been pulled from its ponytail and Clarke's hands were tangled into the tresses. She pulled and yanked as Lexa's teeth made an appearance, nipping at her collarbone before latching onto her pulse point.

She moaned. It was a basic, animalistic instinct because, damn it if her stomach didn't throb with pleasure and need. Clarke arched her hips up, wiggling them to help Lexa get them off completely.

Once they succeeded, Lexa stood, withdrawing herself from Clarke and stripping her shorts off before stepping out of them. This gave Clarke time to admire more of Lexa's body. In all honesty, it was perfect. Clarke had been with plenty of girls in her short years, but Lexa was by far the most attractive. She was soft and hard in all the right places and her face was absolutely breathtaking. Combine that with her personality and Clarke knew she was absolutely done for.

"Fuck me," she breathed before realizing that could be taken the wrong way.

"Oh," Lexa smirked and moved to straddle Clarke. "I plan to, baby."

Clarke blinked out of her reverie and leaned up, tangling her hands back in Lexa's hair. They kissed again and Clarke pulled Lexa closer by her hair, deepening the kiss and moaning when Lexa's tongue probed into her mouth.

The brunette made the first move, finding Clarke's breast with her hand and squeezing before lightly brushing her thumb over the pert pink bud. Clarke moaned at the electric tingles each swipe elicited and yanked on Lexa's hair, hoping she got the message that more was better.

Lexa pulled away just a little, breathing heavily before pushing Clarke down flat on the bed, trailing herself down the blonde's body. Clarke realized what she was doing a second before wet lips sucked at her nipple. The moment Lexa introduced her tongue, Clarke was squirming. She needed more.

"Fuck, Lexa, please. Don't tease."

Lexa played with the hem of the bathing suit bottoms Clarke still had on. "You're wish is my command." She pulled the underwear down and off of Clarke's legs, tossing them over her shoulder in one swift motion. Then, she pulled off her own before admiring the sight before her once again.

Clarke lay on her back in the middle of Lexa's rumbled bed. Her head rested on one of the pillows and her hair was fanned out around her face. The sun shone through the window just right as it began to fall towards the horizon outside, lighting Clarke's hair up like fire and casting her skin in a golden glow. Her skin was flushed and her body looked like heaven laid out before her.

"Damn, you're really, really attractive."

Clarke chuckled and rolled her head back, "Now who's the one sweet talking? Come here." She quirked her finger at Lexa to come closer.

The brunette climbed on top of her, allowing the blonde to pull her down into another kiss. This time it was slow, explorative and still passionate. Their fingers explored over the newly exposed skin, wherever they could reach. The soft skin of Clarke's thighs as Lexa's fingertips trailed upwards or the hard muscles of Lexa's shoulders as Clarke's nails scraped down.

Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's hips, pulling at her hair and scraping the nails of her free hand down a sensitive spot on Lexa's shoulder. Whenever she did it just right Lexa went ridged and moaned, grinding her hips forward into Clarke.

Lexa pulled away, nipping and sucking hard at Clarke's neck, spurred on by the wetness she felt on her pelvic bone. Clarke arched her hips upward, searching for friction and moaning when she found it. The brunette soothed the bite mark she made with her tongue before trailing lower and capturing Clarke's hard nipple between her lips.

She went slow, licking and sucking until she found just the right tempo and pressure that made Clarke completely melt. She was encouraged by the moans and groans escaping the blonde's mouth and the way she squirmed underneath her. Clarke canted her hips forward, searching for anything to satisfy the need she felt as her core throbbed almost painfully.

Lexa shifted to the other nipple, swirling her tongue over the stiff bud before nipping lightly. She trailed down further, kissing over Clarke's stomach. It was soft and smooth and Lexa left small love bites over the expanse.

The brunette pulled away a little once she reached Clarke's hipbone, feeling anxiety and uncertainty twist her stomach. "What do you like?" She didn't know if she was doing the right thing. No matter how vocal Clarke was, she didn't want to do something the blonde didn't actually like.

Clarke's hands found their way into Lexa's hair and their eyes met. Clarke's were dilated and her face was twisted with yearning and a hunger that made Lexa's stomach twist in a much more pleasurable way. The blonde urged Lexa downward and made a frustrated growl-like noise in the back of her throat, "Just keep doing what you're doing."

Lexa slipped her arms underneath Clarke's crooked thighs, placing them over her shoulders and settling herself between those attractive legs. She nipped and bit lightly at Clarke's inner thigh, sucking a soft purple hickey into the supple skin there.

Tugging and yanking at Lexa's hair, Clarke squirmed and mumbled something indecipherable. Her heels dug into Lexa's shoulders, just before the brunette decided to dive in and put the blonde out of her misery.

She didn't waste any time before exploring what rested at the apex of Clarke's thighs. Her tongue hadn't delved past Clarke's outer lips for long before being drowned in Clarke's taste. The blonde was soaked and if the taste of her mouth was addictive, it wasn't anything compared to this.

"Fuck, Lexa." Clarke moaned huskily, arching her hips. She fisted Lexa's hair tighter as that damnable tongue found her clit and brushed over it experimentally. Her hips jerked and she had to stifle a much louder moan than before.

A heavy breath left her as she gasped when Lexa's tongue pressed harder, searching and probing for just the right spot that would make Clarke a whimpering mess underneath her. Her fingers squeezed at Clarke's hip reassuringly as the blonde squirmed, lightly brushing her thumb over the arch of the bone there.

"Fingers, Lexa, fingers, please," Clarke murmured, needing something inside of her immediately.

Lexa swirled her tongue over Clarke's clit, finding the proper pace. She was urged onward as Clarke fisted her hair and the flavor that assaulted her taste buds. Her fingers moved downward, slowly soaking up some of Clarke's wetness to lubricate them before slowly pushing one and then another inside.

Clarke let out a breath, as if she had just been punched in the gut and all of the air was forced to escape her lungs. Her body squirmed as Lexa drove deeper, keeping up her oral ministrations.

Velvety walls clamped down on the penetrating fingers almost immediately. Lexa rubbed slowly along the fluttering muscles as they adjusted to her fingers. She kissed upward, over Clarke's naval, teasing at her hardened peaks and nipping at her collarbone.

A burning hot desire to hear Clarke say her name was developing in the back of her mind. She sped up her fingers, pumping them in and out faster before latching onto the developing hickey from early.

Clarke hissed, "Fuck, Lexa. Good. Keep going." Her voice was husky and right in Lexa's ear, sending shivers down the brunette's spine. Lexa let go and trailed her lips up to Clarke's ear, nipping lightly before sucking a smaller hickey into the sensitive skin just under her earlobe.

The instant she began curling her fingers, she searched for the harder, rougher surface of Clarke's g-spot. Clarke could feel the impeding orgasm as it built, almost like a wave building and building with intensity. Every time the tips of Lexa's fingers hit that one spot she felt herself getting closer and closer.

Her body was slick with sweat and Lexa's body was pressed flush against hers, steady and warm. She clung to it, finding something comforting about this whole situation in the way Lexa held onto her just as tightly. Maybe they didn't know each other that well, but there was something there worth exploring.

Lexa shifted and curled her fingers just right, honing in on Clarke's g-spot. She rubbed her two fingers faster against that one spot and Clarke's orgasm built so quickly and intensely she couldn't warn Lexa before it happened. She had already been mumbling words—she wasn't even sure if they had been words.

But her stomach tightened either way and her thighs clenched together, trapping Lexa's hand as her peak hit hard. She cried out and arched upward, blindingly searching for Lexa until their lips connected in a hard, bruising kiss. Her body quaked and shivered, flushing with heat and pleasure.

Lexa took it in stride, feeling Clarke's walls contract and flutter and her juices coat her hand. She kept moving, but slower and softer, bringing Clarke down from her high. She watched carefully as Clarke's expressions changed, her eyes were shut tightly and Lexa found something about it so incredibly arousing and attractive.

She didn't realize she had been staring until Clarke had stopped moving and her blue eyes fluttered open. "You're really good at that you know."

Lexa blinked and smirked, "Thank you." She withdrew her fingers. "I aim to please."

"Please you did," Clarke's legs twisted around one of Lexa's which were in between her legs. She felt like jelly and knew she would need a couple of minutes of recovery time before proving to Lexa how good she actually was.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked, propping herself up on one arm and brushing a strand of hair from Clarke's face. "I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes. "You definitely did nothing wrong. You're really talented with your fingers."

Lexa's chest seemed to puff up with pride, something Clarke found incredibly attractive, "Wait until you can see _exactly_ what my tongue can do. You only got a taste."

"Was that a pun?" Clarke quirked an eyebrow, trying to deadpan.

"Maybe," Lexa narrowed her eyes, "I expected a laugh if it was."

The blonde broke into a smile, "You're a dork."

"A dork that got a gorgeous blonde into bed with her."

"Oh whatever," Clarke twisted her hips and shifted them so Lexa was on her back and Clarke was between her legs, "I think you'll have to give me a break or else I'm not going to be able to do you."

Lexa quirked an eyebrow, "Really? I think there are other ways for you to get me off that doesn't require too much energy." She had just the image in mind to and the vividness of it sent a shot of pleasure straight to her core.

Clarke's brain was running along the same lines and she bit her lower lip just thinking about all of the positions they could try. "We'll see about that. But maybe later."

The blonde leaned down, bypassing Lexa's lips and got straight to work. Kissing and touching, while learning the dos and don'ts of Lexa's body _. Always kiss along her neck, but don't bite her collarbone,_ she noted. She learned every soft curve and sharp edge of Lexa with her mouth and finger tips as she made her way down the brunette's body.

Clarke worshipped Lexa's body, kissing every inch of skin until she was writhing beneath her and begging to be touch. She moved downward until she was even with Lexa's pelvic bone and sucked a prominent hickey over Lexa's hipbone. The brunette arched and yanked on Clarke's hair when she realized what she was doing, moaning at the unexpected suction.

The blonde pulled away with a soft pop and looked up at Lexa. Her chest heaved from exertion and her eyes were closed, her teeth digging into her bottom lip until it was red and bruised.

"What do you like?" She echoed Lexa's words from earlier.

"I'm going to hit you," Lexa choked out before laughing.

Clarke hooked her arms under Lexa's thighs and stared up at the brunette, feeling butterflies twist her stomach into knots at the smile on the other woman's face. "Is this okay?"

Lexa nodded, "I like the view from up here." They stared into each other's eyes until green ones dropped to pink lips. They were wide blown and lust filled in such a way that made a rush of heat and a jolt of arousal spark in Clarke's core. Lexa brushed Clarke's hair out of her face before fisting it so it wouldn't obstruct her, "Now please fuck me."

Clarke smirked again, feeling confidence replace the nerves she'd been feeling, "Begging sounds nice on you." She didn't give Lexa a chance to respond before her tongue was sliding through soaked folds.

She probed carefully, exploring every crevice that was Lexa. Her tongue glided over Lexa's outer lips before delving deeper and taking in the taste that was purely this woman beneath her.

Lexa's hips arched up when Clarke swirled her tongue around her clit without touching it and lightly probed at her entrance before backing off again. A heavy breath escaped her lips at the teasing and she tugged at Clarke's hair, hoping to urge her on.

After her leisure minute of exploration, the blonde took a more direct route. She focused her oral movements on Lexa's clit, finding just the right way to make her squirm and shiver in her arms. Until Lexa was a wet mess beneath her.

"Fuck," Lexa moaned, tugging painfully on Clarke's hair, "Fuck, more."

There was no reason for her to deny Lexa's wishes, so Clarke did as she asked, moving downward and pressing her tongue into Lexa's entrance. She rubbed over the ridged walls, she pushed deeper as the muscles relaxed. Clarke grasped onto Lexa's rolling hips, pinning them to the bed with a firm jerk before thrusting her tongue deeper.

The brunette mumbled unintelligibly, the only things Clarke could pick up were profanities her name and 'more'. Clarke's fingertips dug into Lexa's hips so harshly, she was certain there would be some bruises in the morning but she didn't care.

Even though her tongue grew tired, Clarke persisted. She explored deeper until she found Lexa's g-spot, the reaction she received was instantaneous and spurred her on.

"Oooh, fuck," Lexa keened, her voice strained with pleasure. "Fuck, Clarke, I'm gonna come." She gasped, her legs falling open as she gave herself over completely to Clarke's ministrations.

Her taste grew different in Clarke's mouth and her walls fluttered and spasmed as she approached her orgasm. Her hips jerked and rolled along with Clarke's tongue and it took all of the blonde's willpower to keep up her work when Lexa came, her juices rushing over her chin.

Clarke slowly guided the girl beneath her through her orgasm, keeping it going as long as she could. She only stopped when Lexa pulled at her hair and whined, "Too sensitive."

The blonde jerked away suddenly, having gotten lost in what she was doing. She kissed along Lexa's quivering thigh before whipping her chin and leaning up. "Good?"

"Mmm," Lexa grabbed the back of Clarke's neck and pulled her down, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss that indicated they were far from finished. Lexa opened her mouth, eagerly and Clarke took that as a sign to deepen the kiss. Her tongue explored Lexa's mouth and both of them moaned into the kiss.

"Like that?" Clarke pulled away and stared into Lexa's eyes, finding the brunette beneath her staring up at her in awe.

She only nodded and swallowed, licking her lips before leaning back up to kiss Clarke again. Lexa was slow this time, kissing Clarke with purpose and the intent to slowly build her up until she peaked. Their night was far from over.

When both girls were thoroughly satiated and content in their post coital glow, Clarke knew she should be looking around for her phone. It was nearly three in the morning and she was certain her friends would be freaking out since they hadn't heard from her in…well, hours. But she was so comfortable here, tracing her fingers along Lexa's back, over the tattoo she had been curious about earlier that she didn't want to move.

She was also almost certain Lexa was falling asleep. It made her feel special and protective of the vulnerability before her.

So instead of dwelling on it further, she reluctantly tossed the sheets off of her body and rolled out of bed. One of the whiniest, most high pitched noises Clarke had ever heard escaped Lexa.

"I was so comfortable." The brunette grumbled, her voice muffled and drowsy.

Clarke's heart felt like it was melting as she scrambled around for her clothes in the dark, "I'm sorry. Give me a minute."

Lexa hummed, "What are you looking for?" She didn't move much, only rolled on her back to follow Clarke's movements in the low lighting. They were both still completely naked, happily basking in the warmth the other provided. Now Lexa was cold, and she didn't like it. Not to mention she was completely exhausted, which turned her into a five year old that needed a nap.

"My phone, Raven and Octavia are probably freaking out." She finally found her pants, near the door to the bedroom and pulled her phone out of the back pocket. Twenty texts, two missed phone calls from Raven, three from Octavia and half a dozen from Bellamy. She clicked on one of the voicemails from Raven.

" _Clarke, if you don't call me back soon I will call the police…then I'll call your mother, and neither of us want that. She'll kill me for losing you. So call me back, bitch. And if you're getting laid, it better be fucking worth giving me a heart attack. I love you, bye."_

Lexa shuffled under the sheets, "Clarke," she huffed and when she didn't get a response, she elaborated. "I'm cold. Come back to bed."

Clarke laughed and stood back up, "Where are your clothes?"

"On the floor."

"No, sleepy, I mean the clean ones." She was still naked, and though she felt comfortable with Lexa seeing her this way, she preferred to sleep clothed if she had a choice.

"Top draw of my dresser are my pajamas."

Clarke opened the draw and pulled out the first shirt she could find. It wasn't too big on her, considering Lexa was smaller than her in multiple areas, but it still covered what needed to be covered so she went with it. She tossed her phone onto the bed and climbed back under the warm sheets.

Her legs came in contact with Lexa's, who instantly hooked her feet around Clarke's and tangled them together. Clarke laughed again, finding Lexa's sleepy clinginess adorable, "I have to text my friends to let them know you didn't murder me."

"My neighbors might think I did, since you were screaming so much." Clarke could hear the smirk in her voice so she slapped her arm.

"Cockiness isn't attractive," she pointed out, searching for her phone blindly once again. She found it and clicked it open. She found the group chat that had been blown up by her friends and quickly typed out a response.

 **Clarke [3:13am]:** _ **I'm not dead, don't worry. I'll be back at the hotel tomorrow.**_

There was an almost instant response from Raven in their own text messaging chat together.

 **Ravenclaw [3:14am]:** _ **You got fucking laid.**_

 **Griffindor [3:14am]:** _ **Maybe.**_

 **Ravenclaw [3:15am]:** _ **I almost called Abby, you know. You can't just disappear like that.**_

 **Ravenclaw [3:15am]:** _ **Was it good? Details. Asking for Octavia, she wants to know.**_

 **Griffindor [3:16am]:** _ **The only reason the two of you would be up this late was if you were having sex.**_

 **Ravenclaw added Blake 2.0 to the chat**

 **Blake 2.0 [3:17am]:** _ **Don't judge. We can get laid too.**_

 **Griffindor [3:17am]:** _ **So long as it wasn't on my bed. It wasn't, right?**_

"Clarke," Lexa whined, drawing out her name and rolling over so she was facing the blonde. She squinted her eyes at the harsh lighting of the phone.

Clarke looked away from her phone, "You're demanding when you're tired."

"I'm demanding all the time."

"Especially after hours of sex," Clarke pointed out.

Lexa rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose, "Whatever, are you almost done?"

"Yes, one more minute."

"One…two…three…"

"Smart ass," Clarke rolled her eyes.

 **Ravenclaw [3:20am]:** _ **We can't help where our passion takes us.**_

 **Blake 2.0 [3:21am]:** _ **Yeah, and if it takes us to your bed…so be it. At least you weren't in it.**_

 **Griffindor [3:21am]:** _ **God you guys are gross. Anyway, Ms. Demanding wants to sleep.**_

 **Ravenclaw [3:22am]:** _ **Already got you wrapped around her finger, obviously.**_

 **Ravenclaw [3:22am]:** _ **Octavia just boob slapped me.**_

 **Griffindor [3:22am]:** _ **Ouch.**_

 **Ravenclaw [3:23am]:** _ **I kind of liked it.**_

 **Griffindor [3:24am]:** _ **Oh my god. I'm going to sleep. I'll meet you at the hotel for breakfast in the morning.**_

 **Blake 2.0 [3:26am]:** _ **Bring your girlfriend.**_

 **Griffindor [3:27am]:** _ **She's not my girlfriend and her name is Lexa.**_

 **Ravenclaw [3:28am]:** _ **Fine, bring Leeeexaaaaa *heart eyes***_

"Hey," Clarke murmured, placing her phone on the floor and turning to face Lexa, whose eyes were closed. They fluttered open at Clarke's words. Clarke found herself lost in those green eyes again, swimming with drowsiness and seeming so much brighter than normal. She brushed her fingers tenderly through Lexa's hair, pushing it away from her face. "What do you say to breakfast with my friends in the morning? They want to meet you."

Suddenly, she realized how that might sound and her stomach clenched in panic, "I don't mean that you have to, I just…they wanted to meet you. You don't have to though, this is just a onetime thing…I'm going back to Indiana soon."

"Clarke," Lexa interrupted firmly, "I'd be happy to have breakfast with you and your friends. I was going to offer to make pancakes in the morning anyway."

The blonde felt a wave of calm was through her and her shoulders relaxed. She grinned and leaned down, pecking Lexa's lips lightly, "Maybe another time, hmm?"

She felt Lexa's slips widen into a smile beneath her own as she kissed her back, "So we're both on the same page that this isn't a onetime thing, right?"

"Seems like it," Clarke pulled back to look at the brunette.

"Good," Lexa arched up, capturing Clarke's lips in a firmer kiss than before. Their lips moved together for a moment before pulling away at the same time. They shifted until Clarke's leg was trapped between Lexa's and her arm was firmly positioned around the brunette. Lexa intertwined their fingers and brought the artist's hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly. "Goodnight, Clarke."

"You know, you didn't get to see your concert." Clarke remembered.

"Mmm, I had a much better time with you. There's always next year, maybe we could go together then."

Clarke couldn't help the smile on her lips, trying to hide it with a kiss to Lexa's shoulder. "Goodnight, Lexa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The next morning came with a feeling of contentment Clarke had never felt before. She was wrapped up in a bubble of warmth that she was reluctant to leave and a smell that was familiar and comforting assaulted her senses. Her eyes fluttered open and she found a thick head of brown hair tickling at her nose.

She squeezed her arm tighter around Lexa's middle and buried her face in those soft brown locks. She sucked in a deep breath, basking in the feeling of Lexa's body against hers. It was only a moment before the brunette stirred and groaned loudly.

Stretching, Lexa twisted until she was facing Clarke and blinking her sleepy eyes open. A smile spread across her face that was so infectious Clarke couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning."

"Morning," Clarke breathed, gaze fluttering over every feature of Lexa's face. She was unable to get enough of the brunette's sleepy, morning look. Lexa stretched more, arching her back off of the bed and causing the sheets to slip off of her and reveal her chest and most of her stomach. The exposed, smooth skin made Clarke's mouth dry and her eyes flitted back up to meet Lexa's when she relaxed and repositioned the blanket more modestly.

The light filtering in through the window made it a lot easier to see the skin Clarke had kissed and touched the night before. It was practically irresistible.

"What?" Clarke narrowed her eyes at a quirked eyebrow and challenging glint in those green eyes.

"Nothing," Lexa smiled again and Clarke swore the butterflies in her stomach would never stop. The intensity of these feelings were already growing at an uncontrollable rate. She should have felt scared - utterly terrified, actually - but she was so happy she could ignore it.

Slim fingers snaked in her hair and Clarke really couldn't find it in her to care about how hard she was falling when her lips met Lexa's. They were soft and Clarke's hand came up to cup Lexa's cheek as she kissed her back. It wasn't a hard kiss, like the ones they'd shared the night before. No, this was a sweet and chaste kiss - a kiss that meant more than just the enjoyable night they had spent together.

Lexa pulled away first, settling back into the pillows. "I don't want to get up." Her voice was a whisper, as if she didn't want to pop the blissful bubble they had woken up in.

Clarke leaned down and pressed her forehead to Lexa's, shifting her body so she could hover over her. Lexa spread her legs so the blonde could settle more comfortably on top of her. "We don't have to for the rest of the day."

The brunette's fingers stayed buried in blonde tresses, enjoying the soft feeling there. She pulled Clarke back down, kissing her again much more insistently. Her tongue begged Clarke for entrance and her body arched into calloused fingers as they traced over her skin.

Clarke's hands began exploring the smooth expanse of Lexa's skin, aching to feel the brunette writhe beneath her. Memories of the night before flashed through her head, making it so much easier to lose herself in the feeling of the other woman. Lexa's strong legs looped around her waist and Clarke's fingers teasingly traced the outline of toned thighs.

"Don't we need to meet your friends?" Lexa gasped, yanking herself out of the kiss but unable to draw Clarke's attention. Tender lips trailed down her neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake before tracing back upward with more fever. Lexa groaned as Clarke introduced her teeth, leaving red marks in her wake.

She pulled away and pressed her forehead to Lexa's. "We don't have to."

"But you should."

Clarke wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes, "They're just going to tease me."

"Fine, how about I make us pancakes?" Lexa breathed, pulling Clarke closer once again and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She just couldn't get enough, it was an addiction - Clarke's sinful lips.

As if to completely ruin their morning bliss, Clarke's phone blared from the bedside table. Blue met green for a split second before Clarke reached over and grabbed it, though unwilling to move from above Lexa. She settled back down, resting on one elbow and making nonsensical patterns with her other hand on Lexa's skin as she slid the answer key on her phone.

"Hello, Raven."

" _Hey, bitch. How are you and the lovely girl toy you managed to lay?_ "

" _Lexa_ and I are fine, Raven." Clarke huffed and switched the phone to her other hand and rested her head on Lexa's chest. The brunette kept silent, shutting her eyes and softly running her fingers through Clarke's hair. She was content to listen to Clarke rasp her responses to her friend if it meant that they could stay like that for a little while longer. Her body was still blissfully warm and relaxed, this was the first time in a long time she felt as though she could be lazy in bed all day.

"Fine, we'll be there in about half an hour...I love you too. Bye." Clarke hung up and twisted around so she could look up at Lexa. "Breakfast is still on."

"I thought we were staying in bed all day?" Lexa quirked an eyebrow again, she could fall back to sleep if the blonde would settle down.

"You don't have to come with me, you know. I know this isn't...really, a thing. We don't know each other," Clarke bit her lip, oblivious to the thoughts running through Lexa's brain.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I think you're cute, you think I'm cute. There isn't much to think about, Clarke." She slipped her arms around Clarke's waist before shifting her weight and flipping the blonde onto her back. Lexa brought their faces so close she could see the peppering of freckles on Clarke's face and the black flecks in blue eyes.

Clarke stayed where she was, waiting for Lexa to make the first move. But when she only teasingly brushed their lips together and abruptly pulled her comfortable weight away, Clarke was left wanting. "Your friends are waiting."

The blonde groaned and watched Lexa move. She was completely naked and the curve of her back and the smooth movements of her muscles made Clarke's fingers itch to trace over the contours and immortalize her figure on paper. Her skin glowed in the low morning light seeping in through the window and her hair was shining with honey tones and natural highlights.

"They're going to tell embarrassing stories." Clarke whined and watched as Lexa strapped on her bra and pulled on a pair of underwear. It saddened her that, slowly but surely, the vision before her was being covered up by stupid clothing. She hated the tank top that Lexa threw on and even more so the shorts that hugged her ass so incredibly well.

"You could just tell me the stories before they do, I bet it would be less embarrassing." Lexa waggled her eyebrows over her shoulder before running a hand through her messy bedhead. She looked at herself in the mirror before going to her closet and picking out a hat from the extensive collection on the inside of the door.

Clarke huffed and buried her face in the pillow, sucking in a deep breath that smelled uniquely of Lexa to calm herself. She sat up in bed and stretched, satisfied with the popping noises her back made. "Do you want to know about how my family found out I was gay?"

"Of course," Lexa turned and placed her hands on her hips, "But after you get ready. We have to meet your friends." Then she was exiting the room and Clarke was left alone.

Without anything to distract her, Clarke decided that the only thing left to do was actually get up. She rolled out of bed and found her bathing suit bottoms amongst her discarded clothes from the night before. She pulled them, along with her shorts on before pulling her borrowed shirt over her head. Her top had gotten caught on the door handle and she tied it quickly. Without a second thought she went over to Lexa's wardrobe and withdrew a t-shirt she thought would fit.

When she walked out into the hallway and navigated her way through the unfamiliar apartment, she found Lexa in the hallway bathroom brushing her teeth. Their eyes met in the mirror and Lexa raised a curious eyebrow, eyes roaming over Clarke's attire. It was one of the various band t-shirts she had, the _Sempiternal_ album cover by Bring Me The Horizon. She had to admit, it looked better on Clarke than it ever had on her.

"I thought it would be better," Clarke shrugged and bit her lip, feeling blood rush to her face. "I can change if you don't like it."

Lexa rinsed her mouth before turning and shaking her head vehemently. She grabbed a hand towel and wiped her mouth before speaking, "No, it's totally fine. If you want you can borrow more of my clothes, I know you probably won't want to, but your bathing suit is probably nasty from the ocean."

Clarke accepted Lexa's offer and changed into a pair of Lexa's sweatpants and was even allowed to borrow a pair of her boy shorts, though they hugged tightly over her hips because Lexa's were so narrow. It was a much more comfortable outfit than the one she had been in before.

"I called an Uber," Lexa said as Clarke exited the bathroom after making herself look somewhat presentable. Lexa thought she looked stunning, fresh-faced and well-rested but she bit her tongue as they exited the apartment. "So did you want to tell me about how your parents found out about you?"

Clarke laughed at the memory, "Yeah. I was about...I don't know, sixteen. My mom was always working and my dad always went out with my Uncle Marcus and his friend Thelonius on Fridays. I invited this girl over and...well, you know," she gestured vaguely as they entered the elevator.

"You two were having sex?"

The blonde blushed and the pink tinge of her cheeks made Lexa smile at her awkwardness. "Yeah, we were. My mom got off from the hospital early, how that happened I'll never know, but I was a little too busy to hear the front door and the girl I was with was a little too busy to notice. My mom caught me in between her legs and...well, she was livid." Clarke chuckled more at the memories.

"She wasn't okay with it?" Lexa frowned.

"Oh, no she was!" Clarke amended quickly. "She was just pissed that she had to find out while I was naked with another girl. I was grounded for about a year."

Lexa laughed, "That would be embarrassing. My parents weren't all that accepting so I hid most of my relationships until I moved out. After that, they got divorced and I don't really have a good relationship with either of them. They know I've been with girls, I've just never taken them home and neither of them mention it if I do come around."

Lexa may have stated it matter-of-factly and without much emotion on her face, but Clarke could see right through it. Those eyes weren't capable of lying, they were practically translucent and it made it easier for Clarke to understand that the subject was a sore one.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not good with parents." Clarke reached out and squeezed Lexa's forearm reassuringly while giving her a soft smile.

The brunette couldn't help but smile back. She grabbed Clarke's hand before it fully retreated from her arm and intertwined their fingers. "Thanks."

"No problem," Clarke smiled back and had to resist the urge to kiss the woman before her as the elevator dinged and the door opened.

They started up a conversation easily enough and it never seemed to end. It was easy to find topics to discuss considering they didn't know each other at all. Clarke had entertaining recollections about Raven and Octavia and their antics together. Lexa had stories about college and Anya and how stupid she got when she was were embarrassing stories and stories that had them both laughing until tears fell from their eyes.

It was fun and there were no expectations from either of them. Clarke would lean in close and brush her fingers over Lexa's leg or arm just to touch her as they laughed. They both sat close, as if unable to keep their distance from each other. Their surroundings seemed to fade away as Clarke got lost in Lexa's eyes while Lexa got lost in Clarke's eager hand movements.

In what felt like a matter of minutes, they had arrived at Clarke's hotel. They were so deep into each other that the driver had to get their attention by turning off the radio and trying to politely interrupt them.

"Oh! We're here!" Clarke grinned and moved to get out of the car.

Lexa laughed, "It seems we are." she turned her attention to the driver. "Thank you, how much do I owe you?"

"Hey, I've got this," Clarke interrupting, trying to push Lexa's wallet away.

"No, I insist," Lexa grinned, returning her attention to Clarke and unable to keep the smile off of her face at the pout she found there. Her eyes drifted back to that pout and she leaned in when Clarke opened her mouth to protest again. Their lips met in a short, hard kiss before Lexa pulled away again and extended her debit card to the driver while Clarke sat dumbstruck. He was staring at them with wide eyes. "Charge this, please."

Once their ride was paid for, the couple exited and walked towards the hotel. There was a tension between them that Lexa felt deep in her belly, as if at any moment one of them would jump the others bones in the middle of the busy hotel lobby.

Clarke must have been following her train of thought because once they reached a secluded corner, she yanked Lexa into an alcove and pressed her against the wall. "You asshole," she breathed before pressing their lips together. Clarke's fingers tangled in Lexa's hair and their bodies slotted together with Lexa's pinned against the wall.

Their hands wandered as Lexa coaxed Clarke's mouth open with her tongue to deepen the kiss. Clarke felt hot coals settle into her lower belly as Lexa's fingertips grazed over her hips, squeezing them and pulling their bodies tighter together.

Lexa kissed her with a ferocity Clarke wasn't familiar with. It was as if she couldn't get enough, as if kissing Clarke was the sole reason she existed. It made Clarke's heart flutter uncertainly in her chest and heat rush to her cheeks. She pulled away, but didn't go far. Their noses brushed as their chests rose and fell quickly from lack of oxygen.

Lexa's forehead fell against Clarke's as those baby blues remained closed. She drank in the sight of flushed cheeks and a slight smile she wasn't even sure if Clarke knew she was sporting. This woman was so beautiful it made Lexa's heart ache. She brushed a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke's ear and smiled when her eyes fluttered open.

They stared for a moment before Clarke spoke, "You keep looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and tried to schooled her features.

"Like...I don't know, but I like it. Your eyes light up and you have this little smile," Clarke grinned and brushed her thumb over said smile before pressing a kiss to it softly. "I like it a lot."

"Good," Lexa's smile grew. "We should get to breakfast."

They tried to collect themselves and instinctively linked fingers as they walked through the threshold of the breakfast buffet. The action didn't go unnoticed by Octavia and Raven who were vigilantly watching the entrance and waiting for their friend's arrival. They shared a glance, Raven with a raised eyebrow and Octavia with a confused frown.

"They look like they're dating," Raven leaned across the table to speak to her girlfriend while watching Clarke approach them with a stranger trailing behind. The woman was dark-probably a Florida thing-with dark hair that fell around her shoulders in waves and a snapback settled backwards on her head. She was thin and regal, though not much taller than Clarke. Her shoulders were slumped awkwardly as Clarke pointed her two friends out and from a distance, Raven noticed her grow more uncomfortable.

"She's cute," Octavia noted.

"She's fucking hot as fuck, O." Raven blurted just before the two lovebirds were in earshot before grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Heeeey, Clarke!"

"Hi," Clarke smiled before gesturing for Lexa to sit. "This is Lexa." She gave Raven a pointed look that read loud and clear as _don't make her uncomfortable or really say anything remotely crass._

"Hi, Lexa." Raven extended her hand across the table. "I've heard absolutely nothing about you."

Lexa shook her hand and her eyes darted to Clarke before she smiled just a bit. "You must be Raven."

"I am!" Raven's eyebrows shot up her forehead, "How did you know?"

"Your personality just screams 'I got myself two weeks of detention by spray painting the principal's car'."

"Oh my god!" Octavia squeaked before throwing her head backwards with a hearty laugh. "Clarke _told_ you about that?"

Raven blushed and pulled her hand from Lexa's with a moody grimace. "I hate you." She spat at Clarke, though all in good fun.

With Raven thoroughly embarrassed, the ice was broken and Clarke introduced Lexa to Octavia. The younger girl started speaking with Lexa adamantly about herself, engaging her in conversation almost instantly. They all had yet to get food, but they were so caught up in their conversation that it was hard to stop it long enough to get their food.

Clarke wasn't accustomed to her friends taken with a potential love interest of her's so quickly. Raven got into a conversation with Lexa over cars and some sort of mechanical problem she was having with hers. Then delved deep into journalism with Octavia and the travel she'd done as a writer before. Half of the time, Clarke was left there silently watching the three of them interact.

Lexa seemed to notice that the blonde wasn't as involved and subtly slid her hand over to squeeze her knee while still talking a mile a minute about head gaskets with Raven. It was one of those actions that wasn't selfish and had no motive. It was purely an action of comfort and it showed that Lexa was paying attention to her even if she wasn't.

Clarke had never had someone do that. No matter how many people she'd dated in since she was in high school whether serious or not. Nobody had seemed to read her mind and know exactly what she needed. Lexa just sat there, rubbing her thumb back and forth over Clarke's knee as she laughed at something Octavia was saying. Clarke marveled at the sound, feeling her stomach tighten and drop at its warmth.

"Clarke!" Raven smacked her arm and she jumped, blinking as if caught doing something wrong.

"What?" she squeaked, batting Raven's hand away and shooting her a look.

"Lexa was just wondering if you wanted to get food with her," the brunette nodded her head at Lexa, her eyes wide and shifting between the two of them as if trying to relay a message.

Clarke whirled around to look at Lexa, having been so lost in her own head she didn't know the group had stopped talking and turned all of their attention on her. "You did?"

Lexa smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah."

"And Octavia and I need to discuss your new...friend while you're away. Just to be on the same page," Raven glanced at O before smiling at the two of them. "Leave so we can talk shit."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "I don't think there's going to be much shit to talk about. You like me." She waggled her eyebrows confidently and her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth. It was a silly gesture and made Clarke laugh.

"Trust me, Raven doesn't talk about cars with just anyone. It's hard for most people to keep up with her," Octavia pointed out. "Now go get food. We have to have a meeting."

Clarke pulled Lexa out of her chair by her hand and they headed to the buffet bar. Lexa pulled her close enough that their shoulders bumped with every step and craned her neck towards Clarke. "Is it bad that I kind of just want to leave?"

The blonde grinned, "No. It is a very agreeable desire."

The two of them watched each other for a split second, the tension obviously building between them for most of the day coming to a point. Lexa broke it first, stopping in her tracks between two empty tables and turning directly to Clarke. "I'm sorry if this is too forward, but would you want to go on a date with me?"

"A date? What was yesterday, Lexa?" Clarke chuckled, though her chest bubbled with happiness and she felt as though she could float away at any moment.

"Yesterday was nice...but it wasn't a date. I want to take you out and show you Daytona. I want to wine and dine you into my bed again, not get drunk and make rash decisions, Clarke." Lexa squeezed both of Clarke's hands in hers and sincerity shone brightly in her eyes. She was eager and open about her feelings, a completely new experience for Clarke.

She didn't know how to respond, her mouth fell open but no noise came out. Finally she managed to make a strangled groan to escape before she pulled Lexa close. She forgot about their surroundings, her friends and really everything else. Her world honed in on Lexa's lips and body.

The kiss was intense, hard and filled with a feeling Clarke couldn't put into words. She wasn't very adept with them anyway and found physical means of explanation the best. Her arms wrapped around Lexa's waist as the brunette stood shocked for a moment before responding with just as much intensity.

Before anyone could deepen the kiss, Lexa pulled away. Her eyelids were hooded and she looked a little dazed. She looked between Clarke's lips and eyes indecisively before remembering they were in public. "What was that for?"

"Um," Clarke breathed, face as red as a tomato. "Just...yeah, I'll go on a date with you."

Lexa blinked rapidly to recover and nodded, an involuntary smile spreading across her lips. It was difficult to express how happy she was in that moment. "Good. Hungry?"

"So what do you think, babe?" Raven rested her chin on her open palm once she turned to her girlfriend and the two love struck dorks were gone.

"She's fucking amazing," Octavia was watching Lexa walk away, "If I wasn't with you and she wasn't with Clarke, I would go after her myself."

Raven gasped and Octavia seemed to realize what she had said and blinked. "I mean I love you," she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Raven's lips lightly.

"Whatever, what do you think of her with Clarke though?"

"I think they're cute."

"Yeah...but…" Raven prompted, gesturing for Octavia to continue.

"She lives in Florida...we live in Indiana...I don't think they've thought that far ahead. They seem to like each other, a lot. I just don't want Clarke to get hurt once we leave."

Raven turned her attention to the couple heading towards the buffet. They were holding hands, almost as if they had been doing it for years it was so easy. Raven had never seen her best friend do this. Normally she was cautious and careful when it came to potential love interests, she liked to keep herself guarded and safe. But there she was, pressed tightly to Lexa who was giving her these looks that screamed love as if they've been dating forever.

"I have this feeling…" Raven mused.

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? Maybe its gas."

"No, stupid," Raven slapped her arm and received a glare. "I mean babe." she amended quickly. "About Clarke and Lexa...they just look...right, like they fit." She slipped her hand over Octavia's thigh and pulled her chair closer. "Kind of like us," she grinned and met Octavia's lips with her own softly.

"Then it's decided," Octavia breathed once they separated, "we support it so long as Lexa doesn't hurt Clarke."

"Right."

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Clarke and Lexa managed to keep their hands off of each other and Octavia and Raven fell a little more in love with Lexa with every passing second. The breakfast was delicious and once it was finished all four of them were stuffed and a little sleepy.

"So are you guys going to go to the fairgrounds tonight?" Octavia asked, she had a sneaky suspicious they would be too preoccupied with each other to even listen to the music. They had paid for breakfast-Lexa insisting on paying for Clarke-and were wandering into the lobby. Either they could go up to the girls' shared room, or part ways. Raven _really_ wanted to get Clarke talking about her night with Lexa.

"Actually," Clarke started, the two of them sharing a grin before she continued, "we're going on a date tonight."

"Oh," Raven leaned forward. "Is _that_ so?"

"Yes, Raven."

"Well then, more music for me and O."

"What Raven means, is that we're happy for you. Have fun." Octavia smiled at them.

"Thanks, but actually," Lexa's eyes met Clarke's and it was like Octavia and Raven didn't exist. "While we were eating my co-worker Lincoln asked me to bring him some radio stuff I have stored at my place, I was wondering if I could pick you up later tonight?" She bit her lip and bounced on the balls of her feet nervously.

"That's fine," Clarke grinned. "What time could you be back? I should probably change out of these clothes anyway," she pulled at the sweatpants she was wearing.

"I'll pick you up at four? Out front?"

"Sure, just text me."

"Alright," Lexa leaned in and pressed a kiss to Clarke's cheek. "Until then," she turned to Raven and Octavia and saluted them. "Nice to meet you two."

Then she was turning on her heels and walking away with a skip to her step that didn't go unnoticed by Octavia. Clarke was still blushing and looking completely star struck.

"Babe," Raven snapped at Clarke in concern. "Does she even have your number?"

Clarke's eyes widened and she turned, running to catch up to the brunette. "Shit! Lexa!"

"So you're wearing her clothes, I see." Octavia pointed out once they got upstairs.

The room was exactly as Clarke had left it the day before. But she did think she noticed that her sheets were more rumpled than before, unless she was just imagining it. She pushed the thoughts of Octavia and Raven actually doing nasty things in her bed and turned to her suitcase, scooping it up and tossing it onto the mattress.

"It doesn't matter," Clarke breathed and ran a hand through her hair. As she thought about her date, she began to freak out. It had been almost six months since she'd gone on one and she wasn't sure if she'd brought clothes that meant _date_. "I need help finding some clothes."

Raven and Octavia exchanged a look. "Do you even know where you're going?" Octavia asked.

"No," Clarke huffed. "This was kind of last minute."

"Before you go freaking about your date, tell us about last night." Raven hopped onto Clarke's bed, bouncing in excitement.

Clarke blushed at the memories, "I'm not giving you dirty details."

"You should." Raven waggled her eyebrows. "She has long fingers. Did you notice that Octavia? Did they work well?"

"Oh my god!" Clarke felt her body heat up with embarrassment and she shoved Raven backwards so hard she went rolling up the bed. She turned to Octavia, her only ally in the situation with a pout.

"Don't look at me," Octavia raised her hands innocently. "She says your name funny...with a weird lithe, I bet her tongue does some...mind-blowing things."

Clarke nearly screamed. "Not you too!" She threw her hands in the air and searched for a way out as her two friends honed in on her. Her eyes caught sight of the bathroom door, slightly ajar and she shoved through her two friends. "I'm going to shower, you nasties!"

She slammed the door behind her before either of them could respond and took some settling breaths. Her best friends being dicks wasn't something she needed to focus on. The nerves for her date with Lexa nearly drowned out anything else she could have been feeling.

Clarke stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, taking in her sleepy eyes and disheveled hair. She looked like she was tired and yet felt completely invigorated. She pulled her hair out from the bun on the top of her hair, shaking it loose. Then she stripped and turned on the shower.

Octavia and Raven had calmed down considerably when Clarke opened the bathroom door to let some steam from the shower out. They were sitting in their shared bed watching something on the TV and messing around lazily on their phones.

When Clarke came out in a towel, both of them glanced up and Raven opened her mouth but shut it quickly when Octavia gave her a look. Clarke flashed her a grateful half smile and snatched up some clothes she could wear while getting ready for her date.

She snatched up her phone to check if Lexa had messaged her. An unfamiliar number with an unfamiliar area code lit up her screen.

 **Hey, its Lexa. Just wanted you to have my number. See you tonight!**

 **Clarke: Hey! I can't wait, see you at four! x**

Clarke couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and glanced at her friends who weren't looking at her.

She clutched her phone to her chest and retreated back into the bathroom. She changed before letting her hair out of the towel and running a comb through it.

She stared at herself, blue eyes boring into blue as she wondered what the hell she was going to wear. A bubble of anxiety fluttered in her stomach and Clarke had to suck in a deep breath to keep herself calm. There was no logical reason why she was so nervous, she and Lexa had slept together for God's sake, but there was still something.

It was as if Clarke was hovering just above something big, something so big it could possibly shatter her world and cause mass destruction. It scared her and was a direct associated with Lexa, yet she still felt this overwhelming happiness whenever she thought about the other woman. It was almost as if her brain was trying to implode on her.

She was sending herself mixed signals on how she was feeling and it made her head hurt. Her phone vibrated and drew her out of her thoughts.

 **Lexa [12:42]: Great, question. Do you like games?**

 **Clarke [12:45]: What kind of games?**

 **Lexa [12:45]: Like videogames?**

 **Clarke [12:46]: I absolutely suck at videogames, but I'm not a sore loser ;)**

 **Lexa [12:47]: Good. I'm getting ready to drive so I'll text you in a bit. See you tonight!**

Clarke tried to shake her bad feeling away and put her phone down. Instead of dwelling further, she grabbing her make-up bag from the counter and opening it up. Then she plugged in her blow drier. The best way to distract herself was by making herself look fucking irresistible.

It was three o'clock and their hotel room looked like a tornado had torn through it and then Raven had rigged a bomb to blow up the rest. Clarke couldn't seem to find anything that was right and neither of her friends were really helping. Raven kept saying she looked good in everything and Octavia would read way into every shirt or pair of pants Clarke tried on.

Lexa had just texted saying she was leaving Lincoln's and would be there soon. Clarke was kind of freaking out.

"Did you bring your lucky pair of jeans?"

"What lucky pair of jeans?" Clarke wrinkled her nose at a blouse she'd been scrutinizing in the mirror before yanking it back over her head and tossed it back into her suitcase with the rest of her rumpled clothes.

"The ones that make your ass look good, and normally get you lucky."

"You mean the "Praise Jesus" jeans?" Raven perked up.

"What did you call them?" Octavia questioned, turning her sharp eye on her girlfriend.

"They're the jeans that make all the guys and girls praise Jesus because Clarke's ass looks fine as hell in them." She explained, raising an eyebrow at Octavia, as if daring her to disagree. Raven was slumped over the side of the bed with her phone nearly resting on her face it was so close. She was obsessively playing some new game she'd found in the app store while being absolutely no help to Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Sadly I did not."

"Fine," Raven tossed her phone on the bed and rolled backwards. She landed awkwardly, doing the laziest roll off of the bed and barely managing to land on her feet. "Wear these," she tossed Clarke a pair of faded blue skinny jeans then glanced over the rest of her limited choices and snatched a red swoop-necked blouse. "And this."

"Why this?" Clarke held the two items, feeling like they were too casual for a date.

"You have more than just your ass, Clarke. You also have nice boobs. That shirt will positively make Lexa's mouth water." Raven gave her the okay symbol with her fingers and bowed. "You're welcome."

Octavia didn't say anything, opting to shrug at Clarke. She knew her girlfriend didn't have the best fashion sense, but in this moment she was right. Raven could be full of surprises sometimes.

Clarke slipped the shirt over her head and shimmied out of her sweatpants. It took a bit of wiggling to get the jeans up, but once they were she could admit they were almost as good as her lucky jeans. These ones were much lighter though, with a worn rip in the right knee. Clarke was thankful she had opted to shave again.

"I say you look good," Octavia conceded after a moment. "You did alright, Rae."

"I am a genius," Raven bowed again and threw herself back on the bed. She took up her original position with her phone and went silent.

Octavia and Clarke exchanged a look at said _she's crazy._ But didn't dwell on it further. Instead, they piled into the bathroom and focused on making Clarke's hair look perfect.

It was already naturally curly and came down around her shoulders. Octavia insisted on teasing it a bit to make it look a little more messy. Just as she was finishing, Clarke's phone vibrated again.

 **Lexa [3:45]: I'm in the lobby. Can I come up and get you or do you want to meet me down here? I know I'm early.**

Clarke didn't know what to say. The butterflies that had been fluttering around in her stomach since that morning seemed to have gone into a carnivorous frenzy. It felt like her heart was jumping through her throat and her stomach was eating itself alive.

She had never been this incredibly nervous for a first date before. Octavia seemed to read her mind and called over her shoulder, "Raven, call down to the lobby and have them let Lexa up here!"

Since the decision was made for her, Clarke unlocked her phone and sent Lexa a text back.

 **Clarke [3:50]: You can come up, just ask the desk for our room number.**

 **Lexa [3:53]: Okay, see you in 5 Clarke. :)**

Clarke's stomach fluttered and she had to suck in a deep breath to steady her heart beat.

"Clarke, are you okay? I've never seen you this nervous about a date before." Octavia bit her lip. She was sitting on the toilet seat and giving Clarke one of those intense looks that meant this was serious.

"I don't know, O. I just….I really like her." Clarke smoothed her shirt and played with charm on her necklace, giving herself a once over in the mirror.

"I noticed," Octavia smirked, "You can do this. I know you. If you like her, you go for it. But remember," Octavia stood and grabbed Clarke by her shoulders to make sure she was paying attention, "we're leaving on Monday."

Clarke's heart fractured a little. "I know." She did know, but she wasn't sure what she was going to do with that information quite yet. They could stop and pretend like this never happened to avoid the inevitable separation, or they could try to make something work.

"You should talk to her about it." The brunette suggested, squeezing Clarke into a hug. "But not tonight. Tonight, you are going to make her putty in your hands. She won't be able to resist you."

"Thank, Octavia."

A knock came from outside and both women could hear Raven pad to the door and open it. "Clarke! You're hot date is here! Better hurry before I take her first!"

The woman's voice was excited and she spoke fast. It was obvious to Clarke and Octavia that Raven was fawning all over Lexa.

The two girls exited the bathroom to find Lexa stepping into the hotel room and glancing around her new surroundings. Her hair was rolling down her back in waves, ending halfway down her shoulders. She was dressed in a dark blazer and a pair of maroon chinos that compliments Clarke's shirt almost perfectly.

When those searching green eyes found blue it was as if nobody else existed, once again. They only broke gazes to look the other up and down. Lexa's eyes felt like they were burning Clarke's skin everywhere she looked and she couldn't help the hitch in her breath.

"You look…" Lexa seemed to weigh which word she wanted to use, gesturing vaguely with her hands in Clarke's direction, "great. You look great." Lexa cleared her throat, having never been left so speechless.

"You too," Clarke grinned through her blush. A wave of confidence flooded through her at being able to render Lexa speechless.

"Alright, kids," Rave shoved Clarke in the direction of Lexa and shooed them towards the door. "Let's get this show on the road. Be home no later than tomorrow morning and if I find out that you murdered our dear baby Clarke, there will be nobody to protect you from Mama Griffin because Octavia and I will be dead." The two women were shoved out of the door, and into the hallway. "Have fun and don't do anything O and I wouldn't. Love you!"

Clarke bit her lip, "I'm sorry about her."

Lexa laughed as they stood outside of Clarke's hotel room awkwardly. "Don't worry about it, I have a feeling Raven is a bit overdramatic. Though, I will admit, your mom sounds scary."

"She can be. I brought this guy home from college after my first semester, his name was Finn. Well, my mom threatened to poison his food because he mentioned something or other that she didn't like. She's very good at...finding out secrets, I guess."

Lexa smirked and gestured for Clarke to head down the hallway, together they entered the elevator. "Well, I think I'm great with parents, if I'm tooting my own horn and all."

Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Sure, we'll have to see about that. You did do a great job with Raven and Octavia though, they're probably more into you than I am."

Lexa frowned and clutched at her heart, feigning pain. "Ouch, that hurts my heart, Clarke. I'd hope you were more into me than them, you are going on a date with me."

"We'll have to see about that," those eyebrows rose and something twinkled Clarke's eyes sent a burning hot coal slamming into Lexa's lower stomach. She had to suck in a deep breath to keep her composure. "Speaking of this date, where exactly are we going?"

The two of them had made it down to the lobby and out into the valet where Lexa led Clarke to a black Land Rover. She opened the door for the blonde and gestured for her to get in. "You wanted a taste of Daytona, right?"

"Yes," Clarke lurched upward into her seat and swiveled so she was facing forward.

"Well then," Lexa leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Clarke's cheek, unable to resist as an excited smile spread across the younger girl's face. "I know just the place."

They kept the music down low as they talked. Clarke primarily spoke about the dynamic of her family and growing up as an only child. She had a couple more stories from high school and spoke a bit about Finn, but tried to keep it as brief as possible. Discussing an ex on a first date was not the best idea. Lexa listened and kept her eyes on the road, she commented here and there and provided her own stories as they drove.

It was easy for them to keep up a conversation, it never seemed to die down. Half of the time they both got distracted by a song and turned up the volume. They sang along to several, not really caring whether or not they sounded good. The windows to the Rover were rolled down, the warm Spring air rushing through blonde and brunette tresses and the sun descended slowly as they travelled.

Clarke didn't keep track of where they were going. One second, the smell of the ocean was faint and they were driving down a fairly busy highway with tall trees on either side of the road, blocking their view. A few minutes later, the trees broke apart enough that the burning of the setting sun could be seen on the reflection of the ocean.

Clarke's arm shot out across the center console and she grabbed Lexa's bicep. "Pull over," she blurted. She couldn't help the excitement that bubbled in her chest at the view. There were very few things that put Clarke into an art frenzy, but beautiful sunsets seemed to always be one of them.

Lexa short of jumped at Clarke's sudden outburst, but did as she requested nonetheless. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and she wondered for a split second if she had done something wrong. She combed through her memory of the last couple of minutes for a second, but couldn't come up with anything that said she had done something.

"Is everything okay?" Lexa asked once the Rover was pulled onto the side of the road, almost three-fourths of the way down over the bridge. It was the perfect spot.

Clarke was so caught up in the view she didn't hear the nervousness or vulnerability wobbling Lexa's tone. She yanked her phone out of her pocket and turned her entire body towards the sunset, opening the camera app.

The brunette breathed out a sigh of relief and her head lulled back against the headrest as her heart calmed in her chest. Clarke just wanted to take a picture of the sunset, she realized, _thank God._

After a couple of photos were snapped, Clarke returned her attention to Lexa. "Can we talk a walk back up the bridge a bit. This view is so perfect." Clarke's eyes were alight with a fire Lexa had never witnessed before. The pleasure she seemed to get from seeing this sunset was enticing to Lexa.

"Yeah, we can."

After turning of the car, Lexa maneuvered through the passenger seat to come out on the opposite side of the car, away from the road. She didn't want to get hit by a car and this was the best way. The two women walked side by side as they headed backwards. Clarke took several pictures, some of the aimed towards the sky, others the water and then a few more of the opposite end of the bridge, which was cloaked in shadows.

Lexa didn't quite understand what was happening, but as Clarke took her pictures, she didn't really care. It was a treat in itself to see such a beautiful woman so passionate and interested in something.

"What color would you say that is?" Clarke asked once they settled against the cement wall and listened to the cars rush by and the water lap against the bridge below. The breeze was brisk, but the sun still managed to warm their skin.

Lexa turned to where Clarke was point up at the sky. It was so brightly colored with oranges and purples and some pinks that Lexa wasn't exactly sure what Clarke was wanting from her. "I'd say that's pink, Clarke."

Clarke laughed, "You need to expand your vocabulary, Lexa."

Lexa scoffed, "No I don't, Clarke." Her eyes remained trained on the sunset though and she didn't notice the way Clarke smiled fondly at her.

"You do, that's magenta. What about that one?" She gestured to another end of the sky and leaned in closer to Lexa's side. The wind had grown colder as the sun continued its descent. Lexa took one step closer to Clarke until their shoulders pressed tightly together.

Lexa rolled her eyes and intensely gazed at the orange portion. If she was being completely honest, the only words that popped into her mind were _gold_ and _fire_ but that didn't seem to be what Clarke was looking for. Eventually, she gave up though. "I don't know, Clarke. Orange?

Clarke looped her arm through Lexa's just then and tilted her face into the brunette's shoulder with a giggle. "Its marigold, Lexa."

"Well," the brunette turned and glanced down at the blonde who was clinging to her arm loosely. Her hair was set ablaze by the sun and each loose wisp was visible. "I'd call this," she reached around Clarke and ran her fingers through those waves, "golden and I know I'm right about that."

Clarke rolled her eyes to mask the blush on her cheeks and buried her face further in the sleeve of Lexa's shirt. "Whatever, smooth talker."

Lexa chuckled and turned again, disengaging herself from Clarke and making it so they had to face each other. "So what are you going to do with those pictures?" In her shoes, she was just a bit taller than Clarke and had to tilt her head down to look at her. Those blue eyes flickered up and were set on fire like the ocean just below them. Flecks of black and gold danced in the blue so deep that Lexa's breath hitched.

"I plan on painting them," Clarke breathed, her voice having devolved into a whisper at the intensity of Lexa's gaze. She twisted her phone in her hand a little, nerves eating away at her stomach as her eyes traced over the features of Lexa's face. They inescapably were drawn to her lips, slightly parted and dry.

"Clarke," Lexa leaned in closer and brought a hand up to brush over the curve of Clarke's jaw. "you're amazing, you know."

The butterflies in her stomach seemed to frenzy at those words and Clarke surged forward, closing the miniscule distance between them in half a second. Lexa responded instantly, her lips and body melting against Clarke's. They kissed slowly, savoring the feeling after hours of separation. It was a drug, a very dangerous and very exciting drug albeit.

Lexa's lips parted under Clarke's ministrations and she cupped at the blonde's face a little more firmly to ground herself, or else she may have floated away. She had never felt this way before, so blissfully happy, with someone else. When Clarke's tongue probed at her bottom lip and then her teeth bit down lightly, Lexa groaned softly.

A horn blared from somewhere to their left and hey both nearly jumped apart at that, suddenly realizing they were in the middle of a busy bridge. Clarke laughed and Lexa brought a hand to her lip where Clarke had bitten down a bit too hard in her sudden haste.

"Are you alright?" Clarke tried to get a look at the injury but Lexa wouldn't pull her hand away.

It wasn't too hard of a bite, Lexa gathered after probing her lip with her tongue lightly. There was no blood, just tenderness and so she laughed too. "I'm fine, but we should get going."

Clarke's eyebrows furrowed as she ran her finger over Lexa's lower lip, if anything it only looked red. That seemed to be enough for the blonde woman and she nodded. "Alright."

The sun was almost gone now, the sky having gone from bright colors to the dark purples and blues of a disappearing sun. It had only taken moments for it to occur and Clarke wondered, not for the first time, if there was any way to capture the transition without a camera.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her back to the car.

They arrived at the restaurant less than ten minutes later. It was small and looked a bit dingy, but Clarke gave it the benefit of the doubt. Normally the best places were the most hole-in-the-wall looking ones. This was the type of place that didn't even have a name over the door.

The parking lot was small, illuminated by a single street light overhead. The ocean sat right behind the restaurant, with a boating ramp to the left. As they drew closer to the entrance, Clarke could hear more than see the water lapping at the shore. It was a soft and comforting sound, just before they could hear the din of the restaurant.

"Inside or outside?" Lexa asked just before they made it to the hostess. She leaned in a little closer, already having Clarke's arm crooked in hers as they walked, bumping each other lightly when they moved.

"Mmm, out."

"Good choice," Lexa murmured before requesting a table for two.

Since the sun had descended, the deck was heavily laden with LED lights draped pinned along the ceiling. Small lamps were placed on each table, and when Clarke and Lexa were seated, theirs was no different.

They settled across from each other and both glanced at the heavy blackness that was the ocean. They could see across the bay, the sparkling lights of the city.

"This place is very secluded." Clarke commented as she glanced over her menu.

"I know, Anya showed it to me awhile back. They catch their fish daily, the best thing to get is the fish and chips. At least, that's the only thing I ever get when I come here."

As Clarke glanced over the menu, their waiter came and each placed their drink order. Lexa commented on every food item Clarke pointed out and Clarke was impressed about how much she knew.

Once their orders were placed, they both glanced at each other. Clarke mind wandered back to the night before, everything they had done and everything she had felt. She had thought maybe it had just been a one time thing. A spur of the moment attraction that only lasted while inebriated. But she was definitely wrong.

She hadn't known what to expect from Lexa Woods, but what she found was something so deep it scared her a bit. Lexa was kind and witty, with a shy smile that could light up a room and looks that could capture anyone's attention. Yet, she didn't seem to care or maybe didn't even notice. She was beautiful, and here she was, sitting across from Clarke.

Lexa was thinking along the same lines as they spoke. Clarke knew how to make her laugh, she was a bit loud and a little eccentric, but it delighted Lexa to no end. The blonde was a much rowdier person than Lexa could ever be as she moved her hands and created sound effects whenever she told a story. Her smile was bright and the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed made Lexa want to see her to laugh all of the time.

She was so warm and so open and inviting it made Lexa's stomach clench at the possibility of them continuing. But that was the thing, Clarke was leaving for Indiana...eventually. That didn't leave much time for them to discuss what they wanted, or even figure it out. It was the piano hanging over both of their heads, and they knew it.

But they didn't let that dampen their moods, or at least tried not to. They continued to learn about each other and Lexa was determined to meet Jake Griffin one of these days, if only to taste his amazing chocolate cake.

Clarke wanted to see more of Anya, considering how often Lexa brought her up. There was very little discussion about Lexa's family, Clarke noticed, having had several prompt questions turned around on her. She didn't let it get to her though, opting to ignore it for the time being. It wasn't her place to push on a first date.

Their food came and went until they were both full and lightly sipping at their drinks. Neither of them chose alcohol, considering Lexa was driving, but that didn't stop them from having a good time.

As the night grew darker and the shadows longer, a much louder crowd began taking over the restaurant and Clarke and Lexa took at as their notion it was time to go. They could have sat there all night, getting lost in each other, but that wasn't going to happen.

Lexa insisted on paying, but Clarke bartered her into letting her leave the tip. They left hand in hand once again and Lexa opened the Rover door for Clarke.

"I'm having a great time," Clarke breathed as she settled into her seat. Lexa had yet to close the door because Clarke had sat down facing her, placing her feet on the step into the car.

"Me too," Lexa leaned closer and grinned. "An amazing time, actually. I thought…"

Clarke frowned as Lexa trailed off, "What did you think?"

The brunette frowned and glanced at her feet, "I don't know. I thought this date would botch for some reason. Don't take it the wrong way, I just thought maybe we would only be compatible...sexually, I guess."

Clarke chuckled and sighed in relief. "You're not the only one, Lex."

"Really?"

"Really, I mean, I know you're attractive and I know we had a good time yesterday, but we were both drinking while we were together." Clarke elaborated, pulling Lexa between her legs by the loops of her pants.

Lexa smiled, "I knew you had a great personality and all, but I didn't think you'd be able to make me laugh so much or enjoy the hell out of everything in my life." She brushed a stray wisp of blonde hair away from Clarke's forehead. She got lost in Clarke's eyes again before tracing her gaze down a cute nose, over pink lips and found traces of freckles on high cheeks.

"Did you think I was going to be shallow?" Clarke quirked an eyebrow, but the knowing smirk on her face said she was only teasing.

"No," Lexa breathed, still completely serious, "I just didn't think you'd be this amazing…or make me feel so many things"

"And what do I make you feel, Ms. Woods?" Clarke's arms wrapped around Lexa's shoulders and pulled her closer. They were more alone out here, at a secluded restaurant, in a nearly vacant parking lot.

"You're trying to make me sound cheesy, aren't you?"

"No, I genuinely want to know."

Lexa sucked in a steadying breath, "Well, it's going to sound cheesy. But you make me feel like I can do anything. Like with you by my side, with your support...I could just about leap skyscrapers and fly."

"I make you feel like Superman?" Clarke's voice was laced with a teasing doubt.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lexa grinned.

"No, I'll happily be Lois Lane to your Superman." She played with the baby hairs at the base of Lexa's neck.

Lexa huffed out a small laugh before finally closing the distance between them for another kiss. Clarke was something she was never going to have enough of or get used to. She didn't want to at least. She wanted to know every single part of Clarke and yet still be surprised by her.

She tried to convey how perfect, amazing and inspiring Clarke was to her through that kiss. Lexa traced her fingers reverently over the curve of Clarke's jaw and down the contours of her neck. Clarke's lips parted for her and her fingers slipped underneath the hem of Lexa's shirt.

When their skin made contact, both women flushed, growing hotter by the moment. Clarke pulled back for a moment, their noses brushed and their foreheads remained in contact. "Should we get out of here?"

"I had planned to take you somewhere else...but," Lexa didn't continue her sentence, having completely lost her train of thought while looking at Clarke. All she could think about was kissing her again.

"If you want to take me, you can."

Lexa nearly groaned out loud, having become so shrouded in her sexual desires that all she could think about _was_ taking Clarke right then. But she knew that was _not_ what the blonde had meant and breathed deeply to try to clear her muddled brain. "I want to...but, if you want...we could go back to my place."

"Mmm," Clarke breathed and reconnected her lips with Lexa's for just a moment. "I was hoping you would say that."

They ended up in just about the same position at Lexa's apartment as they had the night before. Their hands seemed to have minds of their own as they ascended in the elevator. Then their lips were unable to disconnect for even a moment at Lexa's front door.

Both of their bodies were hot and nothing seemed capable of cooling them. With every subtle touch and kiss, the heat and fire in Clarke's belly only seemed to grow and throb harder.

"Lexa, open the fucking door, I swear…" she breathed, her fingers tracing over Lexa's hipbone underneath her shirt. She enjoyed the involuntary shivers of Lexa's stomach as her fingers traced over her skin.

Lexa groaned and rested her head against the door to try and steady herself, "If you would stop for five seconds maybe I could focus." she lightly shoved Clarke's hand away and gave her a sideways look.

Clarke raised her hands in surrender, "Alright, alright."

Lexa finally managed to open the door and she slid her keys back into her pocket before turning back to Clarke. She grabbed the blonde by her shirt and pulled her backwards into the darkened apartment. Their lips connected once again as they stumbled down the hallway, unable to get close enough.

Clarke's hands yanked insistently on Lexa's shirt until the brunette finally raised her arms and yanked her lips away with a gasp. The shirt was gone and tossed against the wall, causing a picture frame to tilt precariously.

Calloused hands traced over tensed muscles and smooth, tanned skin. Lexa let out a heavy breath before tangling her fingers back in blonde waves and yanking Clarke closer to reconnect their lips. She bit down roughly on Clarke's lower lip when those hands explored further, and squeezed her ass.

A growl emitted from Clarke's throat and Lexa was pressed hard against the wall. Clarke's hands grabbed at her thighs and lifted until Lexa wrapped her legs around Clarke's hips. Lexa gripped at the back of the blonde's neck to keep herself upright and yanked at her hair hard.

They stopped for a moment, Lexa pinned between Clarke and the wall while Clarke gasped for breath, pressing her forehead to the brunette's sternum. Lexa's chin rested on the top of Clarke's head for a moment as they both tried to collect themselves.

"Is it bad," Lexa broke the silence, "that I want you to stay here forever?" It probably wasn't the right moment to bring it up, but her emotions were running high and she needed something to alleviate the pressure.

"No," Clarke murmured and turned her head, listening to the pounding heartbeat in Lexa's chest. "I'd rather stay here than go back."

Lexa nudged at Clarke's chin until they were looking at each other, and the blonde slowly let Lexa settle back onto her feet. Their bodies never separating but pushing and pulling with every breath. "What would you want to do about it?"

"I don't want this to end when I leave, but…"

"But it would be hard."

"We barely know each other, Lexa."

"But does it matter?" Lexa allowed a small smile to curve her lips. "Just because we've only known each other for a short time doesn't mean what we feel...what I feel is wrong."

"It's intense," Clarke glanced up and the vulnerability was evident in her eyes. It made them seem brighter and bluer than normal, even though her pupils were still blown. There was something behind them though, something that Lexa couldn't quite name, but felt herself.

Her stomach seemed to do a backflip and Lexa traced her fingers over Clarke's cheek. "You mean it's scary."

"Yeah," Clarke shook her head and let out a shaky breath. "Very."

"I know, but it'll be okay. We can talk about what we want to do," Lexa didn't like seeing the fear and nerves in Clarke's eyes, it caused her to tighten her arms around her neck.

"What do you want?" Clarke licked her lips and looked at just about everywhere except Lexa's face.

"Clarke," Lexa chuckled, suddenly feeling more confident than she had moments before. "I like you, I think that's obvious enough. We could try...this...if you want."

"I want to...but will it work?"

"Does it matter? We can take it one step at a time."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, we can try this."

Lexa gripped Clarke's chin softly until their gazes met. "You make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time, Clarke. I know this is us jumping into something, but if you just teach me how to…" she trailed off, the words sitting on the tip of her tongue made her stomach drop almost painfully. But she was on a roll and didn't want to let her fear dictate her. "Clarke, if you just teach me how to love you, I know I can. I just need you to show me."

Those eyes shot up again at those words an exasperated huff escaped Clarke's lips. She shut her eyes tightly before finally meeting Lexa's once again, so steadfast and confident. "Okay...but you're going to teach me too, right?"

"Of course, Clarke, this is a two way street."

"Good," Clarke's gaze flitted over Lexa's face once again, searching for any signs of a lie. If Lexa had any motives besides just wanting to be with her. "Kiss me?"

Lexa didn't need to be asked twice, she tilted her face down and captured Clarke's lower lip with hers. Clarke kissed her back with such so much heat that it tasted like she desperately wanted Lexa to love her. They kissed and kissed, but didn't make any move to go to the bedroom like they had been so desperate to reach only a few minutes before.

This was different, this was a promise to themselves and each other. No matter how many doubts or questions they had, both of them would try their best. The feelings they elicited in each other were too intense to be fake.

Lexa surged forward, her body sending Clarke's backward as she was caught off guard. Her arms came around to grip at Lexa, her fingers and nails grazing over smooth, warm skin. They stumbled backwards together, Lexa guiding them as best as she could towards her bedroom.

Clarke's shirt came off quickly halfway down the hall. Lexa's hands roamed much more freely over warm, creamy skin. As they stumbled into her room, Lexa began blazing trail of kisses down Clarke's sensitive neck. She nipped and sucked until she found a spot that had Clarke yanking at her hair and moaning.

"Fuck, Lexa," Clarke's free hand tried to guide them as she continued to move them backwards. But Lexa's hands came up and squeezed at her bra-cladded breasts and her mind was so fuzzy with lust that it was difficult to focus on anything other than Lexa's mouth.

They finally managed to make it to the bed, where Clarke was lightly pressed backwards into the mattress and Lexa leaned over her. She planted hot, open-mouthed kisses over Clarke's stomach and left several hickeys on her journey towards Clarke's waistband. Her fingers lightly dipped into the jeans and she yanked, Lexa's eyes jumping upward to search Clarke's for permission.

When she found darkened blue eyes staring at her with a glint of impatience, she smirked. Lexa's fingers traced over the sensitive strip of pale flesh before coming to rest on the button of Clarke's jeans. She leaned up again, placing soft, teasing kisses over Clarke's stomach while she unzipped the pants.

Once that was completely, she stood up to her full height and yanked the jeans downward. With a bit of Clarke's help, they managed to wiggle the difficult skin-tight jeans off and onto the floor. At the newly exposed skin, Lexa was practically salivating.

She gazed at the blonde beauty beneath her for a moment, satisfied to just look at her. But Clarke had other ideas. Her body was hot and the area between her legs was throbbing too insistently to be ignored or denied much longer. She sat up, reaching for the curve of Lexa's hips before she brought the brunette closer.

Lexa leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Clarke's lips. Her tongue requested entrance and was quickly accepted. Lexa's hands began roaming down Clarke's legs and guiding them up to wrap around her waist. Her body felt like it was on fire, only fueled by the responses she was receiving from Clarke.

Her fingernails grazed up and over Clarke's thighs before squeezing at her full ass once again. Clarke squirmed against her, yanking on brunette waves until their lips finally separated. "Don't get me wrong, I love the teasing. But _do something_ , Lexa. Or I swear to God, I will."

Lexa only smirked, "Your wish is my command." Then she winked and moved downward, leaving trailing kisses that set Clarke on edge. She unclasped the blonde's bra and sucked a puckered pink nipple into her mouth, rubbing her tongue over it and lightly nipping at it.

Pleasure and desire shot straight from Clarke's breast to her core, making it ache and throb even more. "Fuck, Lexa." She arched her back and dug her nails into Lexa's scalp, her fingers flexing in her hair. She didn't quite guide, but pressed insistently at the back of Lexa's head.

Instead of lavishing Clarke's ample breasts with attention, Lexa moved downward. She could tell how impatient the blonde was as she arched her back upward and ground her core into Lexa's stomach.

Lexa's kisses trailed back over Clarke's stomach, pausing in spots to lavish the skin with attention and drive Clarke even crazier. The brunette loved the reactions her attention elicited from the girl beneath her.

Clarke was loud in bed, Lexa had determined the night before and she was extremely sensitive in most all areas. One simple touch could make her putty in Lexa's hands, which made Lexa feel quite powerful.

Lexa's face came even with the crotch of Clarke's underwear and she noticed the sizeable wet spot staining the front. She kissed over it lightly, her tongue peeking out and rubbing shallow circles over the spot. The taste of Clarke was strong, something Lexa could easily get addicted to, but instead, she pulled away one last time.

This earned her a whine from Clarke, but she squeezed her thighs reassuringly before reaching up once again.

Long fingers hooked into Clarke's underwear and pulled down, Lexa's lips trailed after them, kissing down the inside of Clarke's thigh and driving the blonde absolutely insane. As she moved lower, Lexa could smell the blonde's arousal. It was strong and sent a shock of pleasure running through her, she could feel her own wetness in her underwear.

Clarke's body ached and just about everything Lexa was doing made it feel even more unbearable. She loved the way Lexa could make her melt into her arms, but the teasing was making her impatient.

"Lexa, please," she whimpered as Lexa's mouth intentionally avoided her core and her tongue trailed down her inner thigh. She squirmed, arching forward and searching for anything to ease the pressure.

Instead of continuing her teasing, the brunette decided to take pity on Clarke. Lexa's tongue delved into her wet folding, tracing over hot, soft flesh. The woman's juices tasted amazing and Lexa groaned as she moved. Her tongue pushed deeper, in search of Clarke's entrance to get to the source.

Clarke's fingers tightened exponentially in Lexa's hair, making the brunette wince slightly, but she didn't mind much. Clarke's hips canted into Lexa's mouth, searching for more pressure as the brunette's tongue searched for those spots that would make Clarke scream.

Lexa licked upward, her tongue brushed over Clarke's clit before she honed in on the tight bud. Her movements made Clarke arch and squirm to the point that Lexa had to squeeze at her hips and press down on her stomach to keep her from moving too much. She wrapped her lips around the throbbing button and set to work on making Clarke orgasm.

The fingers of her right hand came up and brushed lightly over Clarke's soaked entrance. She tested it with two fingers before delving inward when she found no resistance.

Clarke cried out and arched up again, her free hand twisting in the sheets and her body shivering with pleasure. Lexa didn't stop either, her tongue relentlessly flicked over Clarke's clit and her fingers searching for the spongey surface that would have the blonde gasping and moaning beneath her.

"Fuck, Lexa…" the blonde gasped. "I'm close," she arched her back again just as Lexa's fingers caught her g-spot and crooked her fingers against it. Clarke went ridged and her body went taunt as a wire. Her muscles shivered and her fingers yanked at Lexa's hair even harder as she came.

Lexa disconnected from Clarke's clit but kept up her pace with her fingers, rubbing hard at her g-spot. She slowly moved, bringing Clarke down from her high slowly. As she did, she planted tender, featherlight kisses along Clarke's quivering stomach.

"Stop," Clarke breathed, her voice husky and gravelly from all the noises she had been making. Her hand came down to halt Lexa's wrist. "Please."

Lexa did as she was told, planting even more kisses on whatever skin she could reach. She withdrew her fingers and slowly climbed back up Clarke's body until she was resting comfortably on top of her. Lexa kissed lightly over Clarke's neck before settling down against her, practically boxing her in.

Clarke liked it though, feeling wrapped up in the warmth and scent of Lexa. It was comforting and she squeezed the older woman closer.

"How was that?" Lexa whispered into the crook of Clarke's neck.

Clarke hummed and nudged Lexa's head up, pressing her lips to the brunette's. She tasted herself on Lexa's tongue, but didn't find it unappealing. She pulled away and saw Lexa blink several times, as if coming back to herself. "It was very, very good."

Lexa grinned and her smile pierced Clarke's chest in a way that made her smile back. She was just so damn happy it should have been illegal. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Clarke shifted until Lexa lay on her side and leaned over the brunette. She pressed a soft kiss to those pouty lips before smiling again. "Now let me make you feel the same."

"Come on, Clarke." Lexa's annoyed tone was obvious enough. But Clarke didn't _want_ to move. Her body was sore and for a moment she wondered how Lexa was so chipper when the sun was barely up. Maybe she hadn't worn her out enough the night before like she thought she had.

The only sound she made to confirm she'd heard Lexa was groaning loudly into her pillow. She was surrounded by Lexa's scent and wrapped in a cocoon of warmth, yet Lexa was insistent that she needed to get up.

"Clarke!" Lexa's shout was punctuated by her full weight landing on Clarke's back. Clarke only grunted and shifted a bit, burying her face further into the pillow. Feather-light kisses were planted along her bare spine and tendrils of wet hair trailed along her skin, eliciting goosebumps. When that didn't rouse a proper response, Lexa growled and rested most of her weight on her forearms. "If you don't get up, I will make you."

The threat sent a shiver down Clarke's spine and suddenly she was very awake. "What can I say?" she breathed and twisted until she could see Lexa over her shoulder. "I like your bed."

"I understand that," Lexa grinned, her hair had been wrapped up into a wet bun after her shower but several strands hung loosely at her neck. She didn't have any makeup on and her glasses were perched on her nose. With those on, she looked a lot less intimidating and more like an adorable nerd. "But you need to get up."

Clarke huffed again and turned even more. Lexa got up just enough to let the blonde turn over onto her back. She was dressed in only her bra and a pair of Lexa's sweatpants, while Lexa had on a big t-shirt. Clarke's hands found purchase on Lexa's smooth, bare thighs. "I don't want to get up."

"Oh," Lexa raised a curious yet knowing eyebrow, "and what would you like to do?"

"I think you know," Clarke grinned and leaned up, capturing Lexa's lips in a searing kiss. Lexa couldn't help it, she melted into the warmth of Clarke's body and leaned over her. Clarke's dangerous hands snuck their way up Lexa's thighs, over her hips and under her shirt.

It took all of Lexa's willpower to pull away. "If you want me to take you to the beach...we have to get out of bed."

"Babe, the beach will be there when we get up." It wasn't lost on either of them that the pet name slipped out, but they both chose to just let it happen. Lexa didn't have an argument for that and allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of Clarke's skin.

It was a bit over an hour later and both girls were once again naked and breathing heavily when Clarke's cellphone blared the _Ghostbusters_ theme song, indicated Raven was calling.

"Fuck," Clarke broke their leisure kiss and jerked up in search of her phone. She scrambled about for a few moments, causing Lexa to chuckle, but finally found her phone. "Hello?"

" _Where the fuck are you, Clarke?"_ It was Raven and her voice was irritated. " _You were supposed to be back last night._ "

"I'm sorry," Clarke rolled her eyes and glanced at Lexa, "Lexa and I got sidetracked."

" _Oh la la, you and Woods had sex. Woohoo, at least you aren't dead. Where are you?"_

"I'm at Lexa's apartment. Where are you?"

" _At the hotel, Octavia and I met up with some people at the festival last night and we planned on meeting up with them at the beach today."_

"I can meet you guys at the hotel, if you want." Lexa frowned at Clarke, having been developing a plan for their day in Daytona. She hadn't anticipated bringing Clarke's friends along.

" _Lexa can come too,_ " Raven sighed, as if knowing that would be Clarke's next question. " _I have this feeling you guys must come as a matching set now._ "

"Okay, we'll get ready and meet you in the lobby, cool?"

" _Fine, you pain in the ass. Just don't be late._ "

"We won't," Clarke rolled her eyes again. "I'll text you when we leave."

" _Fine. Bye, bitch._ "

"Bye, bitch."

Clarke disconnected the call and plopped herself back onto Lexa's chest. "You and your friends are peculiar."

"How so?" Clarke questioned, leaning up so she could look at the brunette.

"You guys call each other bitch as if it's a term of endearment."

"It is, for us at least."

"If you ever call me bitch, I'll slap you." Lexa raised both eyebrows, completely serious.

"Noted, dear," Clarke planted a soft kiss on Lexa's grinning lips. "Let's get going."

"Oh _now_ you want to get out of bed."

Their day was spent with the friends that Octavia and Raven had met the night before. There was only three of them, one of which Lexa knew from work. Ontari, Echo and Nyko had very similar interests as Clarke, Raven and Octavia so they hit it off well enough. Ontari was younger than them and knew Lexa from the radio station where she was an intern.

Lexa spent most of her time hanging around with Clarke and whenever they got a moment alone together, they mostly passed the time kissing and teasing. It was fun and relaxing and sweet just knowing that they had each other the whole time.

After spending the day at the beach, Echo insisted on retreating to a bar she knew served amazing oysters. Upon hearing that none of the Indiana girls had ever had oysters, the four locals were outraged.

"How have you _not_ had oysters?" Nyko exploded.

"We live in Indiana," Raven narrowed her eyes and punched his shoulder. "So we haven't had them, asshole."

"What are oysters?" Clarke whispered, tilting her head towards Lexa. The brunette had her arms around Clarke from behind, as she had for the better part of the day. They were seated underneath an umbrella and lying on a lounge chair together. All of them had clustered several umbrellas and chairs together so they didn't have to sit so far apart.

"A type of shellfish, trust me, they aren't so bad." Lexa assured.

They entered the bar several minutes later, having only to walk a short distance. All three girls tried oysters for the first time and Clarke was utterly repulsed by how easily Lexa downed them. She could hardly stomach their sliminess and promised herself she would never eat them again.

The group of seven spent the rest of their night together drinking and eating while learning more and more about each other. Lexa and Clarke were constantly touching or near each other, sharing subtle looks that spoke more than any words could. For the most part, the two were too wrapped up in each other to pay much attention to everyone else. Octavia and Raven noticed their interactions and continued to share exasperated looks too.

After that night, time seemed to fly by for Clarke and Lexa and the unlimited amount of time they thought they had together was coming to a very sudden end. Their kisses grew more desperate and their interactions tinged with sadness of the inevitable. They spent more time together and neither of them thought that was possible.

"You know," Lexa murmured one night, after taking Clarke to a Go-Kart and gaming center. They lay in bed together, silently gazing at each other as the moonlight filtered in. "I've wanted to ask you something all night."

"Oh really?" Clarke breathed and brushed her finger down the curve of Lexa's face, then raked her hand through the soft brown waves.

"Yeah, but I haven't wanted you to feel pressured to answer," Lexa glanced away, attention shifting to somewhere just behind Clarke's head. If she was completely honest, the question had been on her mind for the past two days.

Clarke was almost certain she knew what Lexa was saying, because she had been thinking the same thing. She'd brought it up with Octavia one day and the younger girl had said to go for it. She saw the way Lexa looked at Clarke and had called them "heart eyes" and insisted that Lexa would definitely say yes.

"You can ask me," Clarke murmured. Lexa closed her eyes, her face going slack as she relaxed back into the blankets. It was too late to be awake, but the two women wanted to spend their last night together as awake as possible.

"Would you want to…" Lexa's eyes fluttered open, "would you want to maybe be my girlfriend?"

Clarke grinned, happiness exploding in her chest and warming her from the inside out. She was glad Lexa was more confident than she was, because she was almost certain she would not have asked the question even though she was leaving the next day.

"Yes," Clarke breathed and pressed a kiss to Lexa's nose. "I really, really would."

"Really?" Lexa's eyes widened, and in the moonlight, they looked like an icy green grey.

"Yes, really. Did you think I would say no?"

"No, I didn't know what to expect." Lexa smiled. "Let alone anyone like you dropping into my life."

"Well, Lexa Woods, here I am."

"And I thank God you're here."

Clarke rolled her eyes and leaned in closer. "Kiss me?"

Lexa leaned back in, pressing her lips to Clarke and promising herself that she would never let this beautiful woman go.


End file.
